The Place Where I Belong
by thatgleekychick
Summary: She hadn't wanted to call him but somehow the ENTIRE glee club was on vacation or busy at the same time. She was so certain that he wasn't even going to pick up that it took Rachel a moment to realize that he had.
1. Chapter 1

So the last thing I should have done was start ANOTHER story. But Sarah over at GF sent me this fic idea that I absolutely fell in love with. This story is based on a dream she had and I am absolutely honored that she allowed me to be the one to turn it into words. So Thank You Sarah!

I suppose since this is a new story I should mention that I own nothing except for the two original characters...Glee and its characters belong to FOX and the title comes from "Home" by Daughtry which belongs to them.

Please Read and Review! I'm really in love with the story that's being told here and I want to know what everyone thinks about it too!

* * *

Rachel let a puff of hot air escape from between her lips as she waited for him to pick up the phone. She hadn't wanted to call him but somehow the ENTIRE glee club was on vacation or busy at the exact same time. She wasn't even asking for anything glee related, yet none of her friends seemed to even have the time to hear about what she needed help with. She was so certain that he wasn't even going to pick up that it took Rachel a moment to realize that he had.

"Berry? Why are you calling me?"

"Noah! Thank goodness I was able to get a hold of you. I need a favor."

"Berry we both know that the only favors I'm good for are the sexual ones, but if you're asking I would definitely be willing."

Rachel gasped, "I most certainly am not."

"Then why are you calling Rachel?"

Rachel knew that she and Puck were not friends. Not really anyway. Of course, they talked to each other occasionally but that was usually in reference to glee. They shared no classes and now that it was the summer before their senior year, there was absolutely no reason that Rachel Berry should have been calling Noah Puckerman for anything on that humid Thursday afternoon in late July.

"This is going to be one of those long winded speeches that you don't like but please bare with me," Rachel said then paused, and when Puck didn't interrupt she continued, "Every summer my parents become foster parents for children in the state. Basically, we take in a couple of children who have been put into protective custody until they are adopted or other arrangements are made. It's usually over the summer and we've never really told anyone. Right now, we have this little boy; he's five and his sister who is fourteen months. I'm having an amazing time with little Alana, but Tommy, Tommy is having a rather difficult time adjusting to being away since he is older and his more aware of his surroundings. My Dads and I have tried to get him to engage in activities but we simply do not understand sports and other things little boys like. So what I was hoping was that you could come over and I don't know throw a ball with him or something because I really don't know how else to help him Noah. But trust me I've tried everyone else I could think of. "

"So you want me to what? Play with the kid?"

"His name is Tommy. But yes, that would be greatly appreciated. We've tried everything we could think of but we simply can't get him to engage in anything."

"You're probably scaring him with your vocabulary."

"Noah! Can you help us or not?"

"Yeah sure. Give me a half an hour."

Rachel thanked him accordingly before hanging up the phone. She adjusted little Alana on her hip and looked over at Tommy who was sitting on the floor playing thoughtlessly with some toy cars.

"Tommy," Rachel said getting the boy's attention, "My friend Noah is going to come over and play with you. Would you like that?"

Then the little boy with sandy hair and brown eyes that made Rachel's heart melt nodded at her question. She was optimistic that she had finally found the solution to her problem.

Rachel stood on her front porch when Puck's truck pulled up in front of her house. She watched as Puck jumped out, grabbed a bag from the bed of his truck and jogged towards her in his white t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey," he said when he arrived.

"Hello Noah. Again I must really stress how appreciative my fathers and I-"

"Don't worry about it Berry. So where is he?"

"Inside finishing dinner with my fathers. What's in the bag?"

"Boy things. No girls allowed."

"How childish."

"In order to entertain a five year old boy, you have to think like a five year old boy."

"I suppose that is probably where my fathers and I have been lacking."

Both teens turned when the front door opened and one of Rachel's fathers stood there with a small boy in front of him. Puck looked at the young boy to find him looking back with uncertain eyes.

"Come here Tommy," Rachel said tenderly while extending her hand to the boy, her father giving him a reassuring push forward before closing the door behind the child. Tommy grabbed onto Rachel's hand still looking hesitantly at Puck.

"Tommy, this is Noah. Do you remember when I told you Noah was coming over to play with you?" Rachel asked and the little boy just nodded.

Puck smiled at the boy's shyness. It reminded him of his sister when she was younger, always afraid around strangers and hiding behind his leg. It drove him nuts then, but now he felt bad for the boy in front of him. From what Rachel had told him he was taken out of an environment in which he felt comfortable, his home, and placed with the Berrys. And while he was certain there were fates worse than that, he could only imagine how afraid Tommy was.

"Hey buddy," Puck said squatting down to become eye level with the boy, "Do you like basketball?"

Tommy was quiet.

"Hmm, no? Hmm...How about baseball?"

Tommy nodded.

"Awesome. That's my favorite. You wanna play?" Puck said reaching into his bag and pulled out a plastic ball and bat and a couple of old rugged gloves out.

"Where did you get those?" Rachel asked.

Puck shifted his eyes from Tommy then to Rachel before standing up, "My mom doesn't get rid of sh-anything," Puck said correcting himself after catching Rachel's stern look of warning, " Finn and I used to play with this stuff all the time when we were Tommy's age so I figured it would come in handy. What do you say Tommy, you wanna play some baseball?"

Tommy nodded as he let go of Rachel's hand and ran down into the yard before turning back to look at Puck who tossed Tommy the ball. After Tommy caught it in his tiny hands, Puck smiled at the boy, "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Look at him Noah, he's smiling! When did you become so good with kids?"

"I dunno. My sister I guess," Puck said before both teens got quiet for a moment, "I should uh, probably get out there."

"Right. I should probably check on Alana. Just come in if you need anything."

Puck nodded before going down to join Tommy. Rachel turned around and walked inside and up her stairs to the guest room where she found Alana crying in her crib. Rachel picked the small girl up and carried her downstairs to get her some juice.

"Look whose up," Rachel said to her fathers as she reached into the refrigerator.

Her fathers were sitting at the table occupied by tasks for their work, her Dad, Sheldon a short balding man, was a lawyer and worked with child services. That's how they started the whole foster parent project when Rachel was eight. Her other father, Benjamin or Daddy, the taller man with dark skin was in advertising.

"She's going to be up late now," Daddy said looking up from his work.

"I know," Rachel said handing Alana the cup, "She's just adjusting."

"Speaking of adjusting. Tommy seems to be doing alright out there with Noah."

Rachel walked with Alana over to the front window to watch the boys play. Her heart swelled when she saw excitement and joy on Tommy's face for the first time in the four days he'd been there. Rachel was grateful for Puck who, while he wasn't her first choice, had really come through for her, and more importantly for Tommy. And Rachel thought that maybe she saw the same enjoyment on Puck's face as Tommy's. As a still sleepy Alana placed her head on Rachel's shoulder Rachel thought about what Puck would do if she told anyone that he'd done this for her. Sure, he'd changed over the last year that was apparent. But after his relationship with Quinn fell apart, he turned into someone who still resembled the man he was before Beth existed. A boy with no commitments and no cares. But watching Puck play with Tommy and encourage him, Rachel knew that Beth was missing out on one heck of a father.

"Rachel, I'm really glad that Tommy is having fun but we have to get them ready for bed. Your Daddy and I have to get up early for work tomorrow," Rachel's Dad called to her from his spot at the kitchen table.

"I've got them. You two can get to sleep early and I'll make sure I don't keep them up too late."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel looked at Alana in her arms and back out the window at the playing boys and nodded, "I'm sure."

Shortly after her fathers went upstairs, Rachel brought Alana upstairs for her bath. She laughed as the little girl giggled and played in the water. Once Rachel changed Alana into her little pink onesie that Rachel went and picked out when she found out they were getting a little girl and carried her back downstairs. It was eight o'clock and the sun was beginning to set in the distance when Rachel and Alana stepped onto the porch. Puck and Tommy immediately stopped playing when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Hey Tommy, it's getting dark out we should probably get you ready for bed."

"Bed? Berry really? It's like eight."

"While when you get older going to bed later becomes easier, Tommy is still a young boy and he needs his rest early. However, I have convinced my fathers that you can stay up a bit later so we can watch a movie or something inside. Would you like that?" Rachel directed the last bit at Tommy who nodded, "Noah you're more than welcome to join us. Unless you have somewhere else to be."

"No. My sister is having a sleep over so the longer I'm away from home the better. Movie sounds cool."

Rachel nodded and then ushered everyone back in the house reminded everyone (really just Puck) that her fathers were in their bedroom attempting sleep and they should be a quiet as possible. Puck put his bag of boy toys by the front door.

"Hey, do you mind watching Alana while I give Tommy a bath?" Rachel asked, "I mean I can put her in the playpen if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, no. I'll take her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hand her over."

Puck put his arms out towards Alana who hesitated for a moment before allowing the boy to take possession of her. Puck held her tightly in his arms moving them both to the couch to sit down. It had been years since he held a baby. As Rachel walked upstairs with Tommy, the tiny girl in his arms reminded him of another. The one he'd given away a little over a year ago, the only he'd never been able to hold. He set Alana so that she stood on his lap and watched as the little girl stood there, holding on to his fingers like they were the things that held her entire world together. Puck smiled back at Alana who was smiling back at him. Alana then sat herself down on Puck's lap and began blabbing. Puck understood none of it but laughed as she did.

"That was a good story," Puck told her and nodded and when she did the same his heart tightened just a bit.

Hearing baby stories and watching her laugh at herself were things that Puck knew that he would never get to do with his own daughter. Somewhere out there Shelby was getting to do the things that he longed to do. Sure when Beth was born he was sixteen and no where near ready to raise a child, but that didn't change the fact that he had a child, even if he had to give her away. Puck looked at the little girl in his lap who was rubbing her eyes and yawning and Puck thought then the moment his life changed wasn't the moment he created Beth, or the moment she was born, it was the moment he lost her. The moment he was hit with the fact that he was going to always be her father, but not her dad. He thought then about Quinn and how it was ultimately her decision because he let her have that choice. He let her decide what to do, and she didn't want Beth. She wanted her life to go back to normal. And she tried, and they tried to make it work but somewhere along the way, Puck realized that every moment he had to miss Beth was a moment he was angry with Quinn, and then angry with himself for letting her let Shelby take their daughter away. Alana yawned again and Puck picked her and pulled her against his shoulder. Alana let her head rest at the crook at Puck's neck and only moved slightly as Rachel and Tommy came back down the stairs, Tommy now in his pajamas.

"Tommy why don't you go over and pick out a movie for us to watch before you go to bed." Rachel said as Tommy moved over to the collection of DVDs, "You do alright with her?"

"Yeah I think we managed alright."

"Looks like it."

"I can take her. She's probably going to want a bottle before she actually falls asleep."

Puck nodded as Tommy came back with one of the Disney movies that Rachel had shown him the day he arrived.

"Aladdin. I love this one. Why don't you go take a seat next to Noah and I'll put this in and then get your sister's bottle." Rachel said and Tommy did exactly what was asked.

Rachel went into the kitchen to prepare Alana's bottle; she knew that it was okay for her to have one at night, especially since it was already part of her routine and Rachel wasn't about to change the routine of these kids too drastically so that they felt more at home. When Rachel walked back into the living room she took Alana from Puck, with a little bit of a fuss and got comfortable on the other side of Tommy and fed Alana her bottle.

Just about half way through the movie both children were asleep, Alana tucked tightly against Rachel's chest, Tommy wrapped up in his blanket between Rachel and Puck. Rachel used her free hand to reach for the remote and paused the movie. Puck turned to look at Rachel when he noticed the movie had stopped.

"I should probably get them in their beds," Rachel standing with Alana, "I'm going to have to wake him up."

"I got him," Puck said standing up, then, leaning down and picking the small boy up almost effortlessly in his arms.

Rachel led the way upstairs to the guest room. Inside was a crib and a small bed. Rachel set Alana down softly in the crib then moved over to the bed to pull the covers back as Puck set Tommy down on the sheets. Once both children were tucked in Rachel led her and Puck back to her living room.

"So do you do this often?" Puck asked as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"What? Invite boys over to play with small children?"

"I was going to say baby sit small children but that too."

"This isn't babysitting. But no, Tommy is the first child that we've had a problem with. He's also the youngest aside from Alana of course."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was eight. Every summer we have at least one come and stay with us. Sometimes for a few weeks, sometimes for the whole summer. But every year they're gone before school even starts. It started when my Dad was working a case and they couldn't find anywhere to put the boy so he stayed in our guest room for a week. And then the next summer we took in a total of five kids."

"It had to suck that the attention was taken away from you," Puck said laughing.

"While I will admit that I once suffered from only child syndrome, it was actually kind of cool. This way I had someone to play with, unless they were a lot older and then it was actually a little awkward. But it was always exciting to see who would be coming each time. It's really sad though, that these kids can't be in with their parents for whatever reason so they are forced to stay with us. We've had some really angry teenagers over the years."

"What happened to Tommy and Alana's parents?"

"Well, they were drug dealers. They're going to jail for an unknown amount of time so Tommy and Alana will stay here until they find a home for them. It could be a while though since its been decided that they will have to be adopted together. If they already lost their parents, should they have to lose their only other family as well? Just thinking of it makes me sick."

"How come no one ever knew about this?"

"I don't know. I used to keep to myself during the summer since I have zero popularity outside of glee club. I know I probably sound like a broken record Noah but thank you again. If not for me for Tommy."

"It's cool. And if it's all right maybe I can come back tomorrow. I actually had fun, Disney Princesses and all."

"Sure Noah. I'm sure Tommy would love that. What both these kids need is a little stability in their lives."

Puck nodded and pulled his car keys out of the bag of boy toys that he had brought earlier and opened the front door.

"So, I'll uh text you or something tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Noah. Drive safe."

"Night Rachel."

After Rachel got ready for bed, she went in and took a peak at Alana and Tommy, who were both sleeping soundly. Putting herself into her own bed, she turned out the lights and just stared at the ceiling. She had woken up that morning nervous that she wouldn't be able to get through to Tommy. Nervous that he would spend his entire stay at the Berry house miserable and tucked inside himself. But she surprisingly found the secret weapon to make sure that never happened; she found it when Noah Puckerman was the only one to answer his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

AHH! I love every single person that read, reviewed, alerted, favorited (after only ONE chapter)! You guys are amazing! I tried to respond to a few reviews but for those I didn't get around to THANK YOU! Thank you Sarah for giving your feedback! It's so greatly appreciated!

So on with the story...leave me some love ;)

* * *

When it came to entertaining Alana, Rachel found it to be incredibly easy. She was just a toddler and was fascinated by the simplest things. Tommy however, was a completely different situation. He was older, with more complex needs, and Rachel knew that. That was why by the time Puck came over the next day, just after lunch, Rachel had a list of activities for them to choose from.

"You have a list?" Puck said standing with Rachel in her kitchen.

"Yes Noah, I have a list. Are you honestly shocked? Since Alana obviously will go along smiling with just about any idea we could come up with we cannot keep doing the same activities with Tommy. He'll get bored and hate us."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme Rachel?"

"No. We want happy children. Therefore, I have taken the liberty to print out several coloring book pages from the internet. Our other options include making homemade kites, decorating my drive way with sidewalk chalk or building forts."

"Don't you get sick of planning everything?"

"I am not planning. I'm simply supplying options as to not get bored."

"Being bored is an awesome part of being a kid in the summer. But forts sound pretty cool."

"The choice is not yours Noah, its Tommy's." Rachel said looking at Tommy and Alana who were playing with the toy cars.

Puck groaned, "Fine."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the teenage child standing next to her and then focused her attention back on the sandy haired boy in front of her. Rachel had yet to get Tommy to speak. He never asked for anything and she and her fathers had learned that the only way to know what he wanted was to ask the boy only yes or no questions.

"Tommy," Rachel said squatting down next to the blanket, "Would you like to go play with the sidewalk chalk?"

Tommy shook his head and returned to playing with the cars. Rachel looked up at Puck nervously.

"Tommy," Puck said getting the boys attention, "how about you, Rachel and Alana go outside and play with the sidewalk chalk that Rachel's Dads bought while I set up the most awesome fort ever?"

Wide eyed from excitement Tommy nodded, then stood up quickly pulling at Rachel's hand causing laughter from Rachel.

"Tommy why don't get go get the chalk from the closet and I'll get Alana ready." Rachel said as Tommy scampered to find the chalk, "What are you doing Noah?"

"Helping with the happy children part. Just give me twenty minutes and direct me to the location of extra blankets and pillows."

"Noah, you're going to make a mess."

"Rachel, before your family started taking care of kids during the summer, what did you do?"

"The same thing I do now. Dance classes and vocal lessons."

"Then you don't know how to have fun. Trust me. I'll even clean the whole thing up myself."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because I'm beginning to think you have a bad feeling about fun."

"Noah that's ridiculous."

"I know Rach, that's why we have to correct the problem. Now take Tommy and Alana outside and draw flowers or whatever it is on the ground and I will work my magic in here and then afterwards we can do whatever lame activities you've been planning."

Rachel sighed in defeat, "Fine. Extra blankets and pillows are in the hall closet upstairs. But you're cleaning up whatever mess you make."  
"Yes mother," Puck responded as he caught the rolling of Rachel's eyes before she bent down to pick up Alana.

After making sure Alana was properly dressed and her diaper changed, Rachel applied a little sunscreen to both children and took them outside. Setting Alana down at the bottom of the porch steps the three walked to the end of the driveway and situated themselves with the bucket of multi colored chalk. While watching to make sure Alana didn't put any of the chalk in her mouth, Rachel wondered what exactly Puck was doing inside her house. She trusted that he wasn't going to do any irreversible damage, but she wouldn't put it past him if he made a complete mess of everything and then left her to clean it up herself before her dads got home. When Alana came and sat down on Rachel's lap, she put the chalk down and held the girl close. As she had told Puck the night before, these were the youngest children that had ever stayed at the Berry house. They were the most difficult only because Tommy had yet to say a single word and it was becoming hard to get him to do things. It wasn't that Tommy was a bad child, just incredibly shy. But Rachel could tell that Tommy was forming some kind of connection with Puck. While Rachel was unable to convince him to come outside, one word from Puck sent him practically running for the door. She was thankful for that, but she knew that Puck wasn't going to be able to be there every day and every second, she was going to have to work on becoming as trusted to Tommy as Puck was. Rachel smiled as Alana blabbed about something in a language that she couldn't understand. In a way, Rachel knew that Alana was going to be the one to come out of this the best. She was never going to remember this part of her life, not really at least. She hoped that all of this, the insecurity and the fear, would be nothing more than a distant memory for Tommy as he moved on. She hoped more than anything that they found a home where they could be raised together, and loved unconditionally.

Rachel reached into the pocket of her shorts when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked and found she had a text message from Puck.

_The greatest fort of all time has been built. Come inside when ur done._

Rachel watched as Tommy continued drawing random shapes and scribbles on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Hey Tommy?" Rachel said as the little boy stopped drawing and looked up at her, his adorable brown eyes looking straight into hers, "Noah said the forts ready, you want to clean up and go see?"

Tommy nodded before he and Rachel (with a little help from Alana) began to put the scattered pieces of chalk back in the bucket and carried it towards the house. Rachel opened her front door letting Tommy and Alana come through before her. When she looked at what had become of her living room she would have screamed if she had not given the permission for it to happen. In the middle of the room was a fort. Puck had used all of the cushions from the couch, and from the looks of it every sheet, blanket and spare pillow from the linen closet. It was a truly stunning structure (for what it was).

"What do you think?" Puck said from his position behind the configuration.

"It looks amazing Noah. Do you like it Tommy?"

Tommy nodded staring in awe at the fort that Puck had created in front of him.

"I think we should get inside before the evil space monsters find us!" Puck shouted running around the front of the fort to push the sheet aside to reveal the entrance. Tommy hesitated for a moment before running inside. Puck looked at Rachel, "You two coming?"

"There isn't possibly enough room in there for all four of us."

"Yes there is. I made sure of it. Come on Rach, live a little. If not you're going to taken by the evil space monsters and you're going to regret it," Puck said laughing.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed, "Fine. Come on Alana."

Rachel grabbed Alana's hand and the two walked through the entrance that Puck was still holding open. Once Puck climbed in with them, Rachel felt ridiculous. She was almost seventeen years old, sitting inside a fort made of pillows and sheets with another teenage boy and two small children. But Rachel was going to take Puck's advice; she was going to try to 'live a little'.

Inside the fort were all the coloring pages that Rachel had printed up earlier that morning, the box of crayons she had out on the table, along with some toy guns that were definitely not something she had around the house.

"Noah! You brought guns into my house?"

"Chill out Rachel. They're fake," Puck said picking one up, "Look it just makes an annoying noise," Puck directed the gun at Rachel then pulled the trigger that prompted the gun to make an obnoxious ringing noise.

Tommy picked up the other gun up to do the same.

"Noah, teaching children that it is fun or cool to play with guns is what leads to several deaths of children when they find their parents guns and accidentally shoot their friends."

"Do the Daddies Berry have a gun in the house?"

"Don't call them that. But no we don't."

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"So now what?"

"Well, I have it under good authority that if Space Ranger Tommy here colors three of those pictures he will vanquish the evil space monsters and save earth. Tommy do you think you can do that?" Puck said and when Tommy nodded he continued, "There, it's been settled."

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do Noah?"

"I saw the Disney Princesses in there. You and Alana can color those and Tommy and me are going to take the awesome boy coloring pages. And the storybooks you had on the counter are in here too. Wait," Puck said stopping suddenly, "Do you hear that? It sounds like the evil space monsters are getting closer; we should get to work

Rachel nodded and then pulled Alana onto her lap and picked up one of the coloring pages that Noah had deemed 'female' and placed it in front of Alana. Handing the little girl a blue crayon, Rachel demonstrated to the little girl how to go about coloring the page and soon enough Cinderella was covered in blue scribbles.

Twenty minutes later Ariel, Pocahontas, Snow White, and Cinderella were all covered in multiple, multi-colored, nonsensical swirls, but on the other side of the fort the boys had finished not three but five different pages varying from Toy Story, Cars, and G.I. Joe. After each one Tommy finished, he handed it to Puck who told him how awesome it looked before Tommy would immediately go to work on a new page. When Tommy handed Puck the last page Puck froze.

"Tommy listen! I think I hear them retreating! You saved the world! Good work Buddy!" Puck said lifting his hand in the air, Puck called for a high five, which Tommy delivered with great force.

"Great job Tommy," Rachel said with Alana half-asleep in her arms, "Now that you've saved the world, I think its time for a nap."

Tommy shook his head and looked at Puck.

"Buddy, I think that's a good idea. We can play some more when you wake up. Even space rangers need to take naps," Puck said moving so that he was at the opening in the fort again, he disappeared back into the living room before holding the sheet back so Tommy and Rachel who was still holding Alana could get out, "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got them. Come on Tommy," Rachel said extending her hand, happy when Tommy accepted it.

Rachel led Tommy upstairs still holding Alana who had already fallen asleep on her shoulder. When she walked into the guest room, Rachel placed Alana down in her crib and tucked her in tightly. When she turned around Tommy had already pulled back the comforter and had climbed in beneath it. Rachel sat herself down next to Tommy and covered him with the comforter.

"Did you have fun?" Rachel asked.

Tommy nodded.

"You really like Noah don't you?"

Tommy nodded.

"He really is a good guy. He's so good with you and Alana that it even surprises me a little bit. And I've always thought the best of Noah. I'm sure you don't even want to hear this. Sleep well Tommy," Rachel said standing from the bed. She then leaned down to kiss him out the forehead before heading out of the room.

Descending the stairs she noticed that Puck had already began destroying the fort.

"That was a good idea," Rachel said reaching the landing.

"It was lame. It could have been totally awesome if we had more kids. Finn and I used to do it all the time with Mike and Matt. It's much cooler when you can actually have teams and have the good guys and the bad guys."

"But Tommy loved it and that's all that matters," Rachel said grabbing one of the sheets from the heap.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked her.

"Helping clean up this mess," Rachel said folding the sheet.

"I thought I was given strict instructions to clean this all up myself."

"You were but I've changed my mind. So really forts can be fun?"

"Did you not have a childhood Rachel?"

"Of course I did. But I spent a lot of time at dance classes, voice lessons, acting classes. I've been working at becoming a star since I was born Noah."

"So, all this stuff you're doing for Tommy and Alana is the first time you're doing it?"

"Not all of it. I mean I've colored before. But I hadn't had many playmates when I was younger so I chose to concentrate on advancing and perfecting my talents."

"So if you hadn't done any of this before, how did you know what to do?"

"Luckily modern technology was able to assist me with some research."

"I've known you for two years now and still have no idea what you just said."

"The internet Noah. I googled it."

"Oh."

Rachel and Puck finished folding all the sheets and organizing all the cushions and pillows so that Rachel's parents wouldn't know that they destroyed their living room. When Rachel was certain that everything was in order once again she threw herself against the cushions of the couch. Puck taking a seat next to her.

"So, how long are they going to sleep?"

"An hour, maybe more."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait for them to wake up."

"Then what?"

"Well I thought we could have a snack and then I went out and bought the materials to make homemade kites. I've honestly run out of ideas other than that."

"What google didn't have any other answers?"

"No need to tease me Noah. I'm sure I can look up more activities if those don't suit you."

"No it's cool," Puck said leaning forward to grab the remote control off of the coffee table, "But we are totally watching some Sports Center while we're waiting."

Rachel watched as Puck turned on her television and immediately found ESPN and began to concentrate on it. When the commercial break came on Puck looked over at Rachel who had surprised him by not complaining once about him watching television, especially sports, but he found Rachel curled up against the corner of the couch, asleep. Poor girl couldn't handle being a child any better than the actual children could. Puck turned back to the television when the commercial break ended, turning the volume down just a bit as he did.

Eventually everything on ESPN became a repeat of the thing they'd said ten minutes prior and Puck found himself drifting off to sleep. Well he didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt something tugging on his t-shirt. Pulling himself out of his slumber and opening his eyes, he saw Tommy standing in front of him. He looked over at Rachel who was still asleep.

"Hey Buddy," Puck said his voice laced with sleep still.

Tommy didn't say anything but in the distance Puck heard Alana crying in her crib. Immediately he got up and taking hold of Tommy's hand and made his way up to the guest room. Inside Alana was practically screaming in the crib. Puck immediately went over and picked her up, cradling against himself he tried to calm the girl. With her head resting at the crook of Puck's neck, Alana stopped crying moments after Puck situated her in his arms. Rubbing her back, Puck shushed her when she started whimpering. Realizing that Alana needed her diaper changed Puck panicked. While it had been forever since he'd held a baby, it had been even longer since he changed a diaper. Laying Alana down on Tommy's bed Puck searched the room for a diaper. He could easily go downstairs, wake Rachel up and have her handle this situation, but he wanted to do this; He could do this. But when Alana started screaming on the bed, Puck wasn't as sure as he was before. Puck looked around the room quickly looking for a clean diaper. When Tommy showed up next to him with a clean diaper and a box of baby wipes Puck was sure that despite the fact that Tommy had yet to say a word, he was the coolest kid ever. Trying to shush Alana, Puck was thankful that Rachel had dressed her in a tiny purple dress that day. He simply pushed the dress up to expose the diaper and taking a deep breath changed the first diaper in nearly ten years.

Once Alana was changed and had finally stopped crying Puck cradled her in his arms, then the three softly went down the stairs to find Rachel still asleep. Puck put his finger to his lips to silence the small children as he led them into the kitchen. Remembering that Rachel had planned to feed them Puck sat Alana down in her highchair and helped Tommy climb onto a chair. Looking into the fridge Puck was absolutely not shocked to see, sitting on the top shelf, a jar of peanut butter, a bag of celery and a bag of raisins. Leave it to Rachel Berry to plan everything in the day, including what foods were too be eaten.

Taking out all of the supplies, he walked over to the table and set them down. Looking around for plates (and not finding any) Puck reached for a couple paper towels. After managing to quietly grab a knife out of the drawer, Puck prepared the Ants on a Log that Rachel had been planning. He knew that Tommy wasn't going to care about why it was called Ants on a Log or what he was doing so he bypassed all the nonsense that Rachel would have done and just set two pieces in front of the boy. Realizing that Alana probably shouldn't eat the same thing he looked around the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the rack sitting on the counter, pealed it, and sliced it and put it in front of Alana. Sitting down at the table with the children, Puck snacked on some celery.

When the kids finished Puck made sure to eliminate all evidence of a mess, including changing Alana into a new dress (this one red) because she had gotten banana all over herself. Puck was bringing the kids back downstairs so he could figure out what to do with them next when he spotted Rachel awake and sitting up on the couch.

"Are they just waking up?" Rachel said as she wiped the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Nope. They've been up for a while."

"Why didn't you wake me? Honestly Noah I hadn't meant to sleep so long."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of everything."

"Alana wasn't wearing that dress earlier."

"We had a banana accident."

"You fed them?"

"I told you Rachel, I took care of everything."

"Thank you Noah."

"Don't sweat it. Now where are those kites you were talking about earlier?"

Creating homemade kites was much more difficult than Rachel had imagined. With the glue, the paper, and the string, they were only able to create one kite that looked like it would actually be able to fly through the air. So when Puck and Rachel had deemed it ready to go the group moved to Rachel's backyard. Rachel had wanted to bring the kids to the park, but her father's would be home soon and she couldn't keep them out long. Handing the spool of string to Tommy, Puck instructed the boy how to get the kite going. Alana ran along side Tommy as he scurried across the yard getting the kite into the air. Once Tommy and Alana stopped running on the other end of the yard, Puck and Rachel joined them and watched as the paper kite dance in the air. It wasn't until Benjamin got home from work that they came back inside.

While Benjamin situated the children down in front of the television (though Rachel protested it was not an appropriate activity), Puck announced that he should probably head home. Puck grabbed his things from in front of the door and Rachel walked with him onto the front porch.

"If you thank me once I'm going to have to hurt you and I've always said that I wouldn't hurt a midget."

"I am not a midget."

"Whatever you're small," Puck said and when Rachel huffed at him he laughed, "I had fun today."

"Today was rather enjoyable. Too bad I'm out of ideas."

"You'll have to google some more crazy activities for next time I come over."

"You're coming back?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, if that's alright with you."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I think Tommy really likes you and you do so well with Alana. I was planning on bringing them to the park tomorrow since we didn't get to go today."

"I have to work tomorrow and I have this thing for my sister the day after. How about Monday?"

"We will see you Monday Noah." Rachel said giving into the urge she had to hug him by wrapping her arms around him. It was her way of thanking him without actually saying the words. She hadn't been in this position since that week they dated their sophomore year and Rachel worried that it wouldn't be received well. But when Rachel felt Puck's arms wrap around her, Rachel relaxed, even though Puck was the first to pull away.

"Bye Rach, see you Monday," Puck said before turning and heading across the lawn as Sheldon Berry pulled into the driveway.

As Puck's truck pulled away from the curb, Sheldon reached the front porch and greeted his daughter with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Noah came over again today?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes. We actually had a very fun day."

Sheldon turned to look back at the sidewalk and driveway covered in colored chalk, "I can see that."

"Tommy seems to like him and trust him, which is good."

"Is he coming over again?"

"Monday."

"That'll be good. He seems like a good kid. He's a good friend for helping out."

Rachel didn't bother to correct her father about the true status of her relationship with Puck. Instead, she replied, "He is Dad."

Sheldon nodded as he went inside to greet his husband and their foster children, Rachel tagging close behind. Taking a seat with Alana and Tommy as they watched some show directed towards preschoolers, Rachel thought about the last two days she had spent with Puck. In her head, Rachel knew that Puck was only coming over because of the kids. They had been in glee together for two years and yet they had still been unable to form any kind of real relationship after the week that they dated. She found it strange that he would even want to spend as much time at her house as he had, and would, but chose not to question it and risk the chance of it begins awkward. Because even if he was just coming by for the children, she hoped that she and Puck would be able to become friends in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

I always feel like my ANs sound more like acceptance speeches than notes so I'm going to try to keep this less speechy and more notey.

Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, added this to their alerts or favorites. It means so much! Because if you don't like it there really is no point of my writing it.

This chapter is a lot longer than I had intended for it to be...the chapters for this story are a lot longer than any other of my stories...I think it's cause the story is so special...and who doesn't like thinking of Puck with children...it's too adorable for words.

Thanks again to Sarah who worked with me when the ending of this chapter SUCKED.

Ok...I'm done. Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel thought she understood why Tommy didn't talk. From what her fathers had told her, the life he had at home with his parents before coming to stay with them was less than ideal. Because his parents were drug dealers and by association addicts, they had very little time or patience for their children. Rachel asked her Dad if Tommy and Alana were physically abused and was relieved to hear that they hadn't found any evidence of physical abuse. However, their living conditions were sub par and it was possible that they spent most of their time in a bedroom and Tommy was probably yelled at a lot. So Rachel understood why Tommy would be so untrusting to the new people around him after being taken from the house (as bad as it was) that he'd known for all those years.

The weekend without Puck had been rough. Rachel felt that now, especially in Puck's absence, that she needed to get Tommy to trust her. On Sunday, while going through her garage Rachel found an old bike she'd never seen before. It was black with red detail and it had training wheels on the back. When Rachel asked her fathers about it, they said the neighbor was going to throw it away and they took it so that maybe Tommy could use it. Getting an idea, Rachel made sure that her fathers were able to get Alana if she woke up from her nap then went to the living room to find Tommy who was lying on the couch watching Yo Gabba Gabba.

"Hey Tommy," Rachel said getting the boy's attention, "I've got a surprise for you outside. Would you like to see?"

Tommy sat up and looked at Rachel, then nodded pushing himself out from underneath his blanket, off the couch, and towards Rachel who led him out to the front yard. Walking over to the bike Rachel did her best Vanna White impersonation adding a 'Ta Da' in there for good measure. Tommy's eyes opened wide and Rachel was happy that she could see the excitement.

"Do you know how to ride a bike Tommy?" Rachel asked.

Tommy shook his head in response.

"Would you like to learn how?"

Tommy nodded and walked over to Rachel who put a helmet she had when she was a little girl (thankful it was a gender neutral color) on top of Tommy's head. After instructing Tommy on how to get on the bike, and a few failed attempts, the young boy was finally seated, his hands gripping the handlebars. After several tough starts, Tommy seemed to be ready to go but after his little feet pushed the pedals forward in two cycles, he stopped. Tommy sat on the bike in the middle of the driveway, not moving. Rachel, who stood at the end of the driveway, shouted words of encouragement for Tommy continue but after a few more cycles, the boy stopped again. When Tommy began to climb off the bike Rachel rushed over to help him so that he wouldn't fall.

"You don't want to keep going?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Okay," Rachel said reaching to unfasten Tommy's helmet and take it off his head, "How about you run back inside and watch some TV and then we can get started on some lunch."

Tommy didn't even nod. He just turned around and walked slowly, his head down almost in shame. Rachel wondered if this was because of his home life before. She wondered how failure or disappointments were treated in his home. She had always loved her Dads for being so supportive of her. She wasn't one to fail often but she knew that if she were to do so, her fathers would still be kind and love her unconditionally nonetheless.

Monday morning Rachel rolled herself out of bed for her morning routine knowing well that Tommy and Alana would be up soon. She did the elliptical and had her shake and she could hear Alana blabbing baby nonsense from their room as she walked into her bedroom to grab her phone after a shower. She had a full day planned including laying by the pool. Rachel had gone and chosen the cutest bathing suit for Alana and a pair of blue shorts for Tommy. Reaching for her phone, she knew that she should text Puck to tell him to bring his suit. But the red light was already flashing alerting her that she had a message. It was from Puck.

_S&T is offering xtra hrs that I have to take. B there tomorrow._

Rachel couldn't get mad at Puck for taking the extra shift_. _He'd been working at Sheets 'N Things since their sophomore year of high school. At first it was to pay for the damages that he and Finn had done to Vocal Adrenaline's tires but even after Finn quit, Puck stayed. Quinn's mother had paid for all their outstanding medical bills and even offered to pay Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Jones for allowing Quinn to stay with them. Both had refused but Puck knew that keeping the job was something that he needed to do to prove to his mom that he was done screwing up. So he worked part time during the school year and took any and all shifts that he would during the summer.

_I understand Noah. See you then._

By the time Rachel replied to Puck, Alana was in full crying mode and Rachel hurried into the guest room.

Due to one reason or another Puck didn't come Tuesday, or Wednesday. Tuesday morning he sent a text to Rachel that he was sorry and that he would for sure be there Thursday. At first Rachel thought that this was Puck's way of saying that he didn't want to be involved with this anymore. That he was going to just stop showing up and would keep giving excuses for why he wasn't there. But when his lunch break rolled around on Wednesday, Puck sent Rachel a text asking how the kids were. It was then that Rachel was sure that he was being genuine.

_Hope ur not boring them to death. Got the day off tomorrow. I'll be over before lunch. Make something good. _

Rachel laughed at her phone as she looked at the children napping on the floor in front of her. She'd waited until they'd fallen asleep before turning on Grease. She was pretty sure that she was going to be able to get through all of it before they woke up.

Although Puck did show up on Thursday around eleven-thirty, it was also pouring rain outside and all of the activities Rachel had planned involved being outside. She was hoping that Puck would work with Tommy on the whole bike riding thing.

"Now what?" Rachel said while making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Tommy and Noah and putting little bits of peanut butter on pieces of bread for Alana.

"That looks like you're going to feed it to a bird," Puck said observing Rachel breaking the bread into pieces.

"Noah. Alana isn't old enough to have an entire sandwich. She's going to end up with most of it on her anyway. But that still doesn't answer the question of what we will do today. I can't find anything new online to do inside and we obviously can't take them outside."

"Do you have car seats for them?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"We're going to the movies."

"Noah, we can't do that."

"Why not? It's that or we stay inside and they can stare at the TV all day."

Rachel sighed, "Fine. But it must be a child appropriate movie Noah."

"Yeah, Rach cause I was going to take them to see Predators. Despicable Me 2 came out a couple of weeks ago, Sarah went last night."

"I will admit that movie does look enjoyable."

"Fine it's settled. Let's get them dressed and then we will go."

"Ok. But I'm driving. You're truck is in no condition to be carrying children around in."

"Deal."

Fifteen minutes later, allowing Rachel to drive could have possibly been one of the worst things Puck could have done. He wasn't sure if she was just scared to drive in the rain, but she was going seriously slow.

"Seriously Rachel. My Nana doesn't drive this far under the speed limit."

"I'm sorry Noah but I've never driven with children in the car before."

"They'll be ready for college by the time we get there. I shouldn't have agreed to let you drive."

"Your truck is not suitable for small children Noah."

"Maybe, but I don't think it's safe for you to be driving this slow. Rachel it's barely raining now you can go a little faster. The children will be fine."

Rachel kept quiet at Puck's mocking but followed his advice and sped up just a bit (a very little bit).

The parking lot for the theatre was packed because of the rain and Rachel immediately began to think that this was a bad idea She voiced her concern to Puck who told her to stop freaking out because they'd come this far already. They enter the building and after waiting in a long time they reached the cashier and got their tickets (Puck paid for them all despite Rachel's protest).

"Hey Tommy, have you been to the movies before?" Puck asked as they approached the line at the concession stand.

Tommy shook his head.

"Then we must get every type of junk food we can think of."

"Noah!"

"What? You only get to go to the movies the first time once."

"And ordering all that junk food is only going to make him sick."

"It will not. Boys have strong stomachs."

"Teenage boys maybe. Because I've seen you, Finn, Matt, Mike, and even Kurt eat a lot more than I can even fathom. However, young boys still need to have proper nutrition."

"A little popcorn isn't going to hurt him Rachel."

"No, but I can already imagine all the candy and other cavity causing foods you're planning on purchasing."

"Rachel, is there anything you do that you actually enjoy?" Puck asked watching as Rachel started to answer, "That isn't singing and other Rachel Berry like activities."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Puck. She would have crossed her arms too but Alana was clinging tightly to Rachel's side.

"This is going to be awesome huh Tommy?" Puck asked as the four walked into an already dark theatre. Puck had spent so much time at the concession stand that by the time they were ready to go the previews for the movie had already started.

"Noah! Hush, no talking."

"We aren't even in our seats yet. I'll hush when we get there."

"Noah, the previews are going, we're being disruptive."

"Well if you hadn't insisted on waiting in that long line for the bathroom."

"I figured an empty bladder would be best for everyone to start with since you insisted on getting the largest drinks known to man."

"Saves on how many times you have to get up." Puck said sitting down, Tommy on his right, Rachel to his left with Alana on her lap.

"Not if you need to use the restroom every half hour."

"We're here so can you quiet down now."

"Me?" Rachel practically shouted to the response of several people "shushing" her. Rachel adjusted the volume of her voice, "I'm not the one you need to be quiet. "

"Rachel, just watch the movie."

"Noah people shushed me. I've never been shushed in my life." Rachel said holding tightly to Alana's hand, Puck holding on to Tommy's as they exited the theatre.

"That's surprising."

"Noah. It's impolite to just stop a conversation."

"It's not polite to talk during a movie either."

"You were doing it too."

"Really? You were checking on Tommy so much I'm surprised you even saw the movie."

"Well excuse me for being concerned."

"It's not being concerned, it's being obnoxious."

"It is not. I am responsible for these children and it is my job to make sure they are happy. It's on me if something goes wrong."

"Really?" Puck fired as they exited the building heading towards the parking lot.

"Of course."

"Great then it's your fault we lost Tommy."

Rachel stopped, "What?"

"Tommy, he was right next to me, now he's gone."

"Well where did he go Noah?" Rachel said her voice laced with fear and nervousness.

"I don't know Rachel. We need get back in there."

Rachel scooped Alana up into her arms and rushed back inside the theatre, Puck following close behind, and immediately asked the cashiers if they'd seen a small light brown haired boy with a red t-shirt on. No one had. Rachel handed Alana off to Puck before running towards the auditorium to find only ushers cleaning inside. None of which had seen the boy. Rachel rushed back into the hallway. Rachel's thoughts raced between where Tommy could have been and other thoughts that she had to push out immediately. The crowds were beginning to grow as the time Tommy was missing grew.

"Noah, where is he?"

"Rachel if I knew then he'd be with us already."

"How could you have let go of him Noah?"  
"I didn't let him go Rachel."

"Well he was holding on to YOUR and then he was gone Noah. You were the one he was holding on to."

"I don't know what happened Rachel but we aren't going to find him if you just stand there and keep yelling at me."

"I understand that Noah but I don't know where he could be. We went directly from the auditorium to the front door and somewhere between then and now we've seemed to-wait do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shut up and listen,"

Puck listened and her heard nothing and just as he was about to yell at Rachel for her nonsense, he heard his name being called over and over. Puck's first instinct was to tell Rachel to shut up if she wanted to him to hear whatever it was that he was suppose to be hearing, but then he realized that it wasn't Rachel who was repeating his name. He immediately looked in the direction that the voice seemed to be coming from and standing on his toes to see over the crowd of people still in the lobby, Puck spotted Tommy's sandy hair as he stood accompanied by what looked to be one of the managers of the theatre.

"I found him," Puck said as he tightened his grip on Alana, grabbed Rachel's hand and directed them towards where he had just spotted Tommy. Just before they reached Tommy, Puck turned and handed Alana to Rachel. When the two teens reached the young boy Rachel gave out a sigh of relief. The moment Tommy spotted Puck and Rachel he called out for "Noah" one final time before launching himself at the older boy.

"Hey Buddy, there you are." Puck said squatting down and wrapping his arms around the small boy.

Tommy locked his arms around Puck's neck so that when Puck went to stand up, he had no choice put to bring the boy with him in his arms.

"Thank you," Rachel said to the manager who just nodded and walked away.

Using her free hand, Rachel ran her hand through Tommy's hair as he rested his head on Puck's shoulder. Rachel's heart broke as she saw the tears continue to run down Tommy's cheeks.

"Hey Tommy, you really scared us there." Rachel said softly to the boy.

"The kid's scared out of his mind too right now Rachel, so if you're looking to give a lecture, don't."

"No, no lecture. Let's just get them home."

Rachel's nerves were shot so she gave in and let Puck drive her car back to her house. She was surprised that she never once had to remind him of the speed limit nor did he do anything reckless. On the way home Rachel's Dads had called her to let her know that they were having date night and wouldn't be home until late. Rachel was relieved since she wasn't really ready to face her parents. The moment the kids walked through the door Rachel brought Tommy and Alana upstairs and put them down for a nap, hopeful that all the drama had tired them out enough to get them to sleep for a while.

"So this is a day that I don't need to relive ever." Rachel said falling into the couch next to where Puck was already seated.

"Oh come on it wasn't so bad."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure when I tell my dads they are going to flip. I'm never going to be allowed to leave the house with them again."

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard? You don't even have to tell them."

"But I do Noah. I tell my parents everything and if I can't imagine what kind of inner turmoil this will cause if I tried to keep this from them."

"You tell your dads everything? Even the times you and Finn?"

"Okay not everything! But this isn't the same! I can't just not tell my dads that I, you, WE, lost Tommy today."

"Yes you can. They'll be out late so you make sure that you and the kids are asleep before they get home, then tomorrow is a new day and it won't matter anymore."

"It just doesn't work like that Noah."

"Oh, but it does."

"I'll just take care of it Noah."

"Suit yourself. So Tommy talked?"

"Tommy calling your name while lost doesn't exactly count as talking."

"It's a start."

"I suppose."

"How much longer do you think they'll be staying with you?"

Rachel shrugged, "No more than four weeks. If they don't get adopted by the beginning of August my Dad has to make arrangements for them to go to another foster home."

"Why?"

"Because my Dads can't take care of small children anymore. I'm so independent and while I'm still dependent on them for the basics a sixteen year old needs, I don't need them to watch over me all the time like Tommy and Alana do. We'd have to enroll Tommy in school and find daycare for Alana. Be there for homework at night and all that other stuff."

"And that's just too much?"

"Noah, my Dads love me more than words but they are still very dedicated to their work. Dad is always working on cases, going to long meetings and conferences that take him away sometimes for a day or two. Daddy is constantly in his office working on projects or away on business just like Dad. It wouldn't be fair to Tommy or Alana if they were to stay here."

"How did they take care of the kids when you were younger if they didn't have you to baby sit them?"

"They only started working this much when I became old enough to take care of myself. When they started becoming foster parents they were home quite a deal more than they are now."

"So Tommy and Alana will be gone before school starts?"

"That's the plan."

"That sucks. They're kind of cool, you know for kids."

"They are," Rachel said before a silence came over the room.

"Rach, I'm sorry I lost Tommy today," Puck said in submission.

"It wasn't your fault Noah."

"I should have been paying more attention."

"I should have been too."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, Noah, I'm not mad," Rachel said before a momentary silence came over the two again, "Oh wait!"

Rachel walked to the front door and grabbed her purse and put in on the end table in front of her, digging through it for her wallet. After she finds it she pulls out a ten and a twenty.

"Here," she says pushing her hand in Puck's direction.

"What's this?" Puck said noticing the money in Rachel's hand.

"Money. You didn't need to pay for everything at the movies Noah."

"I don't want your money Rachel."

"Noah, please take it. You work so hard for your money. You shouldn't have to spend it on us."

"Rachel, keep the money. I wanted to pay."

"Noah it would make me feel a lot better if you took the money. Please."

"It would make me feel better if you didn't give it to me. No."

"Now you're mocking me."

"What? No. Rachel seriously, I don't want you're money."

"This is no longer a negotiation Noah. Please take the money. If not I'll tell my Dads to give it to you and you will be disrespectful if you tell no. What will your mother think?"

Puck knew very well that his noble act was being tarnished by taking the money, and while he really wasn't cool with Rachel bringing her dads into this, he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He knew Rachel Berry was the most stubborn woman in the world.

"Fine," he said taking the money from her still outstretched hand, "So what are we doing for dinner?"

"We?"

"Well your dads aren't going to be home for dinner so I'm assuming you would be in charge of feeding the tiny humans, and I'm staying. So what are we eating?"

"Noah, it is very rude for you to invite yourself for dinner?"

"Were you going to invite me anyway?"

"Well… yes, but that doesn't change the fact that-"

"Rachel."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Rachel laughed and after Tommy and Alana woke up, Puck decided that pizza was the best dinner option and was surprised that Rachel didn't even argue when Puck took the phone and just ordered. When the doorbell rang, Puck got up quickly from the couch to answer the door. He noticed Rachel get up behind him but he had the delivery guy paid and tipped before Rachel even reached the door.

"Noah, where'd the delivery man go?"

"I would assume back to his car and off to the next house."

"But I didn't pay for the pizza."

"Don't worry, you paid for it."

"How? I didn't give you any money."

"I used the money you made me take from you earlier."

"Noah!"

"Don't 'Noah' me! You're losing this one Rachel," Puck said before walking through the living room to put the pizza on the counter.

Rachel was thankful that dinner went off rather uneventful. However it did conclude with Alana getting pizza sauce all over herself. When Rachel ran upstairs to give Alana a bath, Puck stayed to play with Tommy and his cars. Once Alana was bathed and changed into her pajamas, Rachel went back downstairs to get Tommy ready for bed as well. She smiled from the staircase as she watched Tommy and Puck playing space aliens with some action figures Rachel could only assume came from Puck's bag of boy stuff.

"Hey," Rachel said pulling the boys from their fun, "It's time for bed Tommy."

Tommy stood up from where he and Puck had been playing and went to hand the boys back to Puck.

"You keep them Buddy. Now come here," Puck said stretching his arms out and the little boy through himself into the older boy, "Night Tommy."

"Night Noah," Tommy said before taking off towards the stairs.

Rachel smiled as Tommy moved past her, "I'll be up in a minute."

"I should probably clean up." Puck said from his seated position on the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"He likes you ya know."

"Who?"

"Tommy," Puck said standing up, "He told me."

"You said the theatre would be the start of him talking, you were right."

"He just needed to learn to trust."

"I don't understand how losing him makes him trust us."

"We found him."

"Is it really that simple?"

Puck shrugged, "It looks like it."

"I should probably get up there and tuck him in."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, come by tomorrow afternoon for a little while. I have to work in the evening. Hopefully it won't be raining." Puck said walking towards the door, Rachel following close behind.

"Yeah. I, I mean my Dads, got a bike for him from the neighbor and I tried to get him to ride but you're the only one he seems to do anything for so it was an obvious failure. However I was hoping that you would be able to persuade him."

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Puck said opening the door and walking onto the porch.

"Goodnight Noah," Rachel said then watched as Puck walked to his truck parked on the curb and it wasn't until it pulled onto the streets of Lima that Rachel shut her front door.

Rachel immediately went to work cleaning up what was left of the dishes from dinner, and the space where Puck and Tommy were playing earlier. Afterwards she sunk herself into the couch again and turned on the television. She wasn't one to spend a lot of time watching what was popular with other girls her age, but she was quickly turned the channel when she noticed The Last Song was on one of the movie channels. After her embarrassing incident with Miley's music her sophomore year of high school, Rachel had avoided the young pop star. But luckily the next channel had Letters to Juliet on. It was a movie that she'd seen with Finn over a year ago while they had been dating but she remembered that she had enjoyed it and after turning off the lights, settled into the couch to watch it.

Halfway through the movie Rachel loved the easy feeling this movie gave her heart. It was about finding the person that loves you completely and with their entire being and she knew that Mr. Shue had been right when he said she was going to find that person one day.

"Rachel," a voice said.

Turning her head towards the stairs Rachel saw Tommy standing there, tears in his eyes as the moisture reflected off the light from the TV. Rachel immediately turned the light and looked at the small boy.

"Tommy? Is everything alright?"

Tommy shook his head.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I," Tommy stuttered.

"It's okay Tommy you can tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-I wet the bed."

Rachel noticed the terror on the boy's face and wondered again what the punishment of this would have been in his old home.

"That's all?" Rachel said smiling, "Well why don't we go get you cleaned off and then you can come lay with me alright?"

Rachel received a simple, "Okay" from Tommy but she smiled at him like he'd just given the valedictorian speech at his high school graduation.

Rachel got a bath ready for Tommy and threw his sheets in the laundry. Rachel sprayed some of the carpet stain and odor remover on the mattress but she wasn't sure what else to do with the mattress and Tommy obviously couldn't sleep on the mattress with the chemicals still wet.

"Tommy, would you like to have a slumber party downstairs with me?"

Tommy nodded and yawned.

Grabbing all the necessary supplies, Rachel carried everything down to her living room and set everything up in front of the couch just as she did when Tommy and Alana napped down there.

"You want to go pick out a movie Tommy. We can watch it before we go to sleep," Rachel said knowing very well that the boy would be asleep long before the movie was over.

"Aladdin," Tommy said.

"Okay, sounds good. Get comfy and I'll put it in."

Rachel put the DVD in the player and hit the play button before getting in under the covers next to Tommy. Once Tommy was asleep she turned the TV off and fell asleep to the sounds of the small boys even breathing.

When her fathers ask her in the morning why they slept downstairs Rachel explained to them that Tommy had had an accident and she was unsure of the correct protocol. When they ask her if anything else happened the day before Rachel told them about their trip to the theatre, leaving out the part about losing Tommy, deciding that that part of the story, could stay between her and Puck.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter goes out to all my ninjas at GF! Because we totally kick ass and no one can say otherwise! Congrat on 1000 pages girls...we fucking rock!

Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited etc! I love you!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It makes me happy!

* * *

The beginning of August in Lima was sweltering. Rachel and Puck had spent the last few weeks trying out different activities to keep both Alana and Tommy occupied. And they had found a few good ones, even ones that kept Puck entertained. However, with school starting in two weeks, Rachel knew that it would only be a matter of time before Tommy and Alana would either be adopted or sent off to another foster home. Rachel knew this was going to happen from the beginning; however, the thought of Tommy and Alana no longer sleeping in the room down the hall broke her heart. But every family that was even considering adopting the young children pulled away when they found that the two had to be adopted as a pair. Rachel didn't understand how no one could want the two most precious children she had ever met. Rachel had become so attached to these kids that she really wished this summer didn't have to end.

These children had given her gifts that she had never expected to get. Through them, she was able to live at least some of the childhood Puck had so expressively told her she missed out on. When she was Tommy's age Rachel had spend her summers sing and dancing, and it turns out there was a whole other world out there that she was completely oblivious to. And maybe the greatest gift that Tommy and Alana had given was the last one she had ever expected to get; she had found a friend in Puck. Before that phone call that Rachel had assumed would have gone unanswered, the two who once used each other to make others jealous and were otherwise just teammates, had somehow turned into friends.

At first, Rachel wasn't sure if it was truly the case. She knew that Puck cared about the kids, but she never really knew what they status of her relationship with him was. Wednesday, Rachel, Puck, Tommy and Alana spend the afternoon around the pool. Tommy didn't really know how to swim so Puck and Tommy spent most of the afternoon in the pool while Rachel and Alana hung out on the outside.

Puck left that evening after Rachel's Dads insisted that he stay for dinner. By the time both children were bathed and ready for bed the combination of being up early and out in the sun all day had gotten to Rachel and getting herself into bed, Rachel felt like she could sleep for days.

She wasn't sure how long she'd actually gotten to sleep but she was pulled into a foggy consciousness by her Daddy's voice waking her. Once she'd gained perception of her surroundings, she heard a lot of crying coming from the other room, not just Alana but Tommy as well.

Rachel quickly pulled herself out of bed and rushed past her Daddy and into the guest room to see her Dad holding Alana, Tommy crying on the bed. Rachel rushed over and sat down next to Tommy, pulling him into her arms. She ran her fingers through the boy's hair trying to calm him.

"I think he had a nightmare," Benjamin said.

"I want Noah," the boy said just above a whisper.

"Noah's at home Tommy," Rachel said as she continued to rake her fingers through Tommy's hair trying to soothe him, "But he said he'd be over in the morning."

"I want Noah," Tommy repeated.

"He's not here sweetie,"

"I WANT NOAH," Tommy screamed pulling away from Rachel fresh tears running from his eyes, "I WANT NOAH! I WANT NOAH! I WANT NOAH!"

The boy continued to cry and Rachel looked at her Dads for a clue but found nothing but shrugs and blank faces from her parental units. Leave it for Tommy to throw his first tantrum at midnight. Rachel got off the bed and rushed back into her bedroom. She picked up her phone and hesitated for a minute. She could call Puck, what teenage boy was asleep at midnight during the summer, especially with school approaching. But what if he was asleep, or with people, and her phone call would be disruptive. So she did the only other thing she could think of, she sent a text.

_If you are awake and not busy please give me a call ASAP._

It was only a moment before Rachel felt her phone vibrating in her hand and Puck's name on her caller ID.

"Hi Noah," she answered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tommy. He's had a nightmare and he keeps asking for you. In fact he's throwing a tantrum."

"Shit. Uh, I'm not home but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Noah, if you're busy don't worry about it."

"No, give me fifteen minutes."

Sure enough, Puck showed up with time to spare. Rachel met him on the porch as approached the house.

"Noah, I'm so sorry," Rachel said, "I didn't know you were out."

"Rach, don't worry about it."

"Thank you. I tried to calm Tommy down but it wasn't working. And him shouting is keeping Alana up and crying."

"Let's go see what's going on," Puck said.

Rachel and Puck went upstairs and Puck immediately sat down on the bed next to Tommy, the little boy flinging to himself into Puck's arms in a similar manner that he'd done after they'd found him during the whole movie theatre debacle. Tommy was immediately quiet as he clung to the older boy. Rachel grabbed Alana from her fathers.

"We've got this Dad, Daddy. You can go back to bed. I know you need to wake up early."

"Are you sure?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, of course. Goodnight."

Rachel's fathers each went over and kissed their daughter on the cheek before doing the same to Alana and Tommy though he squirmed in Puck's arms when they did so.

"Feel free to sleep downstairs if you must Noah," Sheldon said before he and Benjamin left the room.

"Sleepover, nice. Hey Buddy you think you could be cool with that? We can even let the girls hang out with us."

Tommy nodded.

Rachel was in charge of getting the kids downstairs while Puck was to get all the supplies they needed to make everyone comfortable in the Berry's living room. He had his heart set on sleeping on the comfy chair that he loved so much. Rachel turned Aladdin on and Tommy laid down on the floor, Puck lying down next to him. Once Tommy was asleep and Alana asleep in Rachel's arms, Rachel turned to Puck who had moved from the floor to the couch.

"Noah, you don't have to stay. He's asleep and you don't have to be here anymore."

"I want to be here."

"But what about the boys?"

"The boys will be there whenever. They're probably just going to play video games into the wee hours of the morning and then pass out. Really it would have been lame."

"Are you sure about this Noah?"

"Yeah totally," Puck said, "besides, if he wakes up and realizes I'm going you're just going to have to call me back over here again."

"I would have figured something else out."

"Now you don't have to."

A long, yet comfortable silence filled the room. Longer than Puck thought Rachel knew how to be quiet. He'd realized with all the time he'd spent with her over the last few weeks that she was in fact a real person. Sure, there was crazy Rachel, the one who planned their entire day to the point that she was no longer in charge of choosing activities because Puck was getting bored. But then there was regular Rachel, the one who was so sweet to these kids, and him, that it made Puck smile. A long time ago, that would have driven him insane, because he and Rachel were not friends, at least when this whole thing started. She had said it herself, he was a last resort phone call but while he had done his part with helping her, she'd found a way to help him in the process.

"I can take her upstairs for you if you want," Puck said breaking the silence.

"No, I'll leave her here for a little while," Rachel said adjusting Alana carefully in her arms.

"Okay," Puck said then paused, "I-uh-Rachel?"

"Yes Noah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This," Puck said looking around the room then hesitated for a moment, "It's a good thing I've 'grown up' in the last year or I would totally not be able to do this."

"You've always been uncharacteristically honest with me Noah."

"Yeah but that was before. Before you called and Tommy got lost and Alana fell asleep on my shoulder."

"I still don't quite understand what you're thanking me for. I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you kinda did. We all know sophomore year, I fucked up," Puck said and he was surprised when Rachel didn't send a shooting glare his way. He'd managed to let only a couple words slip in front of the kids and the lecture Rachel gave him afterwards was not even worth saying it in the first place. But Puck figured it probably wasn't anything they'd haven't heard before; their parents were drug dealers. But he continued, "And now she's off who knows where, with your mother."

"Chicago. They're in Chicago."

"Oh."

"My mo-Shelby is working in one of the productions there. I don't know which one specifically but I know that's where they're at."

"That's good…I think," Puck said before continuing his previous line of thought, " Well now Beth is off in Chicago and I'm here trying to live like she doesn't exist, but it's a pain to do because I look at you and I see your mother and then I know that she's out there."

"I'm sorry I'm a reminder of your pain Noah."

"No, that's not it, well not anymore. I know she's out there and I know that there is nothing I can do about that. She's never coming back to us, she belongs to Shelby now but I look and you and Tommy and Alana and I sort of have begun to understand why we did it all. You know, why we gave her up. Because you and your family provide a home for Tommy and Alana even though they are not related to you and you have no obligation to them, only because their family couldn't take care of them. Granted Quinn and I weren't drug dealers or abusers, but you take in these kids and treat them like family, and do EVERYTHING to make them happy."

"If you could have taken care of her, would you have kept Beth?"

"That choice wasn't up to me."

"But if it was?"

"If it was and I had the means, in a heart beat."

"And you and Quinn?" Rachel said curiously, "Wait-Don't answer that. It's none of my business; it's just sometimes my mouth starts talking before my brain realizes it has something to say."

"Don't worry about it," Puck said softly laughing, "Quinn and I would have done alright. But I don't think we would have made it. I mean look at us now. We barely speak to each other outside of glee. She's trying so hard to forget that part of her life that it's hard to tell what would have happened, but we've both moved on."

"I'm sorry Noah."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything but allow me to have an opportunity to deal with some of my issues. You, Tommy and Alana have really helped me make everything with Beth hurt just a little less, so like I said, thank you."

"You're welcome Noah," Rachel said standing up, "I'm going to go put her down. No use making her sleep on the floor if she doesn't have to."

"Do you mind if I come with?"

"Not at all."

Once Alana was tucked in tightly Puck and Rachel made their way back to the living room, finding Tommy still sound asleep.

"You seem to take care of Tommy and Alana more than your parents do."

"They take care of them when they're home. And on nights like tonight. But they work a lot during the day and Tommy and Alana require a lot of attention, and I'm home most often."

"But you take care of them like they're your obligation when they are your fathers'"

"They are not obligations Noah. I don't mind taking care of them the most. I've never had any little siblings and like I've said, these are the youngest kids we've taken in so far, and I like them relying on me. It's going to be very sad when they have to go."

"When is that?"

"I'm assuming by this time next week. School starts shortly after that."

"They should stay."

"I wish they could. But my Dads have always had a strict rule about not keeping the children longer than the summer."

"Make them change it."

"What?"

"Make them change their mind. We should convince the Daddies Berry that keeping Tommy and Alana is what is best."

"Stop calling them that. They're going to hear you one day and you won't be allowed over anymore. And better for whom?"

"Fine. And better for them, for us."

"Noah that's ridiculous. I doubt my parents would agree to taking more time off of work. We'd need a daycare for Alana and we'd need to find schooling and after school care for Tommy."

"So, that's what we do."

"We?"

"Come one Berry if you haven't realized by now I'm just about as invested in this as you are."

"Really?"

"Really. Now what would it take to convince them to change their mind?"

Puck didn't get to sleep on the comfy chair. Instead, he took a spot next to Tommy on the floor while Rachel slept on the couch. When Rachel woke up Tommy was comfortably sitting in front of the television watching one of his morning children's programs, Puck no where to be found. When Rachel went to check on Alana, she couldn't find the boy either. She looked out the window as she changed Alana's diaper and noticed that his truck was missing. As Rachel carried Alana downstairs to get her some breakfast, Rachel almost missed the note left on the table by the front door.

_I have football practice. Tommy was up when I got up so I fed him. Remember to talk to the Daddies Berry about our plan.-Puck_

Rachel placed the paper back down on the table and walked over to put Alana down next to Tommy before walking into the kitchen.

"Tommy, I know Noah fed you but are you hungry?" Rachel called from the other room.

"No," Tommy said his attention still mainly on the television.

"Is there anything you want to do today Tommy?"

"Ride bikes," Tommy said.

"Okay," Rachel said smiling as she put some cereal in a bowl for Alana.

Rachel had known that this plan was going to fail. Her fathers had always been so strict about making sure that at the end of the summer, no matter how much they had come to care about the children they were taking care of, that they would not stay past the summer, and they certainly weren't going to adopt them. With this being Rachel's senior year of high school they had plans beyond her graduation that would have to be changed drastically if they were to have more children, and they had been waiting all these years for this day.

But as Rachel and Puck were sitting in front of them at the kitchen table Thursday night after the kids had gone to sleep, Rachel wasn't expecting Puck to do most of the talking.

"Kids, I understand you've grown attached to Tommy and Alana," Sheldon Berry said, "But we simply cannot adopt a child, let alone two."

"Then don't adopt them," Puck said to everyone's surprise, "When they leave here they are just going to another foster home right?"

"Yes," Sheldon responded.

"Then fine, maybe you don't need to adopt them, but continue to be their foster parents until you find a couple who will."

"Yes, that is a great idea. I'd help out just like I do now," Rachel chimed in.

"Me too," Puck added.

"I suppose it can be something that is discussed, but between you're Daddy and myself," Sheldon said looking at his partner and then his daughter before looking at Puck.

Saturday afternoon Puck was at work. Terri Del Marco had been driving him crazy all day with this and that. Ever since she'd become manager of the entire store, she'd been nothing but a psychotic slave driver who was never satisfied with any of Puck's work, no matter how many times he'd done it. So when break time came Puck was more than happy to get away as he slipped out the back to get some air; granted it was humid summer air, but it was away from Terri and Howard Bamboo, so he was happy. Puck pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that he had a text message from Rachel asking him to call her immediately. Dialing her number Puck wondered what could have gone wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Puck said after her greeting.

"They can stay."

"What? Who?"

"Noah you're so oblivious sometimes. My Dads are letting Tommy and Alana stay here until they get adopted."

Puck pumped his fist in celebration, "Rach, that's great. I'll come by after work, we can celebrate."

"All right Noah. I'll see you then."

Due to Terri and her dictator like ways, Puck doesn't get out of work until much later than he had been scheduled. By the time he gets to the Berry's both Tommy and Alana were asleep.

"I tried to keep them up but they'd been running around all day," Rachel explained when she met him on the porch.

"No worries. We should celebrate anyway. You wanna get some ice cream or something," Puck asked sheepishly. This was really the first time that he and Rachel were going to hang out without the kids and he wondered for a moment if she'd reject him.

"Sure."

"I'm driving, my truck, let's go."

"Noah."

"What?"

"I'm not going in your truck."

"What's wrong with my truck?"

"Noah, I've seen your truck spit smoke out like a volcano."

"That was months ago. I've had it fixed just a few weeks ago. I promise its safe Rachel."

Rachel looked at Puck hesitantly. She could vividly remember all of the smoke that came from the truck; the fire department was notified and honestly, Rachel was surprised the truck was still in working order, "Fine," she finally submitted and the two made their way to the vehicle.

When Puck pulled into the Dairy Queen on Allentown Road, it was packed with people of all ages, even for the late hour. Puck groaned.

"We don't have to go here Noah. Its way to crowded," Rachel said as she noticed Puck's tension.

"No. We came for celebratory ice cream. We're getting celebratory ice cream."

"Then we can get it and bring it back to my house."

"No. I've got an idea," Puck said pulling into the line for the drive-thru.

Twenty minutes later (because Puck was pretty sure the employees at the DQ were stupider than Brittany AND Finn), Rachel and her Raspberry Truffle Blizzard and Puck and his Double Fudge Cookie Dough Blizzard (which Rachel thought sounded absolutely disgusting) were driving down the streets of Lima.

"Noah where are we going?"

"Just sit tight we're almost there."

"Noah I really don't like surprises."

Puck let out an annoyed sigh, "Rachel can you please just let this happen. I promise I am not going to kill you and bury your body in a ditch or put you in a position in which someone else might so can you please just calm down?"

"I never thought you were doing any of that but fine."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later Puck pulled into a parking lot that Rachel immediately recognized.

"Why are we at the high school?"

"Because everyone else isn't. Now we can eat our tasty treats in private," Puck said putting his truck into park.

They were quiet for a long time. Rachel had been worried about this. In the last few weeks, they had had a few meaningful conversations and hung out a lot but it always had to do with Tommy or Alana. Rachel knew wholeheartedly that Puck was interested in being involved with the kids, but she never knew the exact relationship she had with him. She thought several times about bringing it up to him but could never find the courage to risk humiliation. She thought for a second watching him practically inhale his ice cream that maybe bringing up the status of their…affiliation with each other wouldn't really be so awkward. Rachel thought for maybe a second that maybe they were friends. After all Tommy and Alana weren't there right then and Puck didn't seem entirely put off by her presence.

"It's hard to believe that school is starting in just over a week. Summer has gone by so fast," Rachel said breaking the silence that, for her, and become uneasy.

"Football practice started last week, so summer's basically over for me. But I'm surprised you're not jumping for joy at the beginning of another year of glee."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy glee club just as much of the rest of us Noah. We almost won Nationals last year and I have a feeling that we're going to take that trophy home this year."

"It was pretty cool traveling to New York last year."

"Noah can I ask you a question?"

"If I tell you no will you listen to me?"

"I will respect your decision."

"No, it's cool. Ask away."

"Are we friends? I mean I know we weren't when I first called you. But that was weeks ago and now we've been spending a lot of time together and I know that has to do at least partially with Tommy and Alana and I don't want this to effect your relationship with them one way or the other so I won't be offended if the answer is no and I think it would be beneficial still for you to see Tommy since you've been a crucial part of him becoming more comfort-"

"Rachel!"

Rachel stopped her rant that totally was more nervousness than a having something significant to say at the sound of Puck's voice, "Sorry. I do that sometimes."

"I know."

Puck went quiet and Rachel didn't dare say another word in fear of setting him off again. Instead, she just watched as he looked out the windshield at the football field in front of them. She wondered if he was contemplating how being friends with her would affect his popularity. Since he and Quinn had broken up he was had gone back to being William McKinley's stud. Rachel had no idea if he was as promiscuous as he had been before Quinn got pregnant but he still had a great deal of social standing. And Rachel, although accepted fully by the glee club, was still Rachel Berry school outcast. She had long ago realized that though she would be the star of the stage, the television and movies in the future, but as far as high school went, she was still going to be the taunted and the teased.

"Of course," Puck said breaking the silence that had washed over them.

"I'm sorry Noah but you've got me confused," Rachel said softly.

"Of course, we're friends. I thought you knew that."

"I did, but I wasn't sure if I was correct."

"You worry too much," Puck said laughing.

"I suppose I do. So what does this mean for us when we go back to school?"

"I dunno."

"It will probably be a shock to many of our teammates since when we left school we barely spoke to each other and no one has returned any of my phone calls this summer."

"Because they're all afraid you're going to get them to do summer glee club rehearsals."

"That's absurd. Is it such a crazy concept that I would want to do something other than sing during the summer?"

"Yes. That's why I answered the phone when you called that day. Because I was so bored out of my mind that even the idea of dealing with whatever crazy idea you had planned seemed entertaining."

"Noah! You make it sound like it's painful to be around me."

"Not always. When you're calm, it's a fuckin' blast. But when you get into 'I'm going to be a future star' Rachel mode, you have to be in a certain frame of mind."

"It's nice to know my friends have to mentally prepare to be in my company."

"Oh come on Rachel even you know you can be…what do you call it? Abrasive? And extremely determined to the point that you don't see straight."

"Fine you're right. Since when did this conversation about our friendship turn into one about how annoying I am?"

"Since I became your friend. And who cares what the people at school think."

"So we're going to just go in there and be like 'hi we're friends now'?"

"No because that's lame. We're just going to do whatever, and if they have a problem, screw 'em," Puck said which caused Rachel to smile, "Now we should get out of here before the cops come through.

Puck turned the key to start the car and the two drove comfortably back to Rachel's. Puck even let Rachel play with the radio a little (she could change it, but he had to approve of the song)

The night before school started Rachel got a text as she was climbing into bed, Tommy and Alana asleep already in their room.

_See u tomorrow, friend. Don't forget I'm picking u up_

Rachel quickly sent him a confirmatory text and turned the light out. The new school year was going to be special, she could feel it. It was her senior year, she had a new friend, she had Tommy and Alana, and she had a good feeling about glee. Rachel was sure that the next nine months of her life were going to be the most memorable.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been so busy and so blocked on all my writing! But I finished! Thank you to all you beautiful people who read, review, favorite, alert this chapter...it means a lot to me! Please continue, it makes me happy!

So..without further adieu!

* * *

The first day of school had always been a very exciting day for Rachel. The thought of starting a new academic school year with new opportunities to shine made her simply giddy. All of that added to the fact that it was in fact senior year, made Rachel absolutely positive there was so much to look forward to. But this first day of school would go down in history of one of her least favorite.

Her fathers had left it up to her and Puck to get Tommy to school, Alana to the sitters and themselves to school that morning. So by the time Rachel got out of the shower after her morning work out, and had gotten Alana dressed, she had one major problem, she couldn't seem to get Tommy out of bed. They'd spent the last month and a half waking up on their own schedules, so when time came to wake up a little earlier than usual, Tommy seemed to have an issue. When Rachel was finished getting herself dressed and doing her makeup and hair, Tommy was still in bed. But she knew that if she didn't get him out of there that moment, they were going to be late. Luckily, with Rachel being, well Rachel, everything was packed and the only thing that needed to be completed was getting Tommy dressed and fed. Walking into his bedroom, she wished that Tommy had as much enthusiasm about going to school as she did, or even just a little bit of it because Tommy whined and covered his face when Rachel tried to get him out of bed.

"Tommy, Noah is going to be here in twenty minutes and if we aren't ready he's going to be very mad at me. Because like you, Noah doesn't like to get out of bed before noon. But it's the first day of school and it's very important that we are punctual."

Rachel didn't really want to have to play the Puck card, but she found that it was the easiest way to get Tommy to do things that he was reluctant to do, like goes to bed a decent hour. Now that Tommy was comfortable at the Berry's, at least around Rachel, he was more willing to act like a child than he was before. She mentally made a point to remind Puck that he was going to come over even earlier the day after (and any other day after) in order to make sure that the boy was up in time. Rachel was relieved when that actually got Tommy out of bed and dressed in a matter of minutes. Downstairs, Rachel poured Tommy a bowl of cereal, and she had already fed Alana. While Tommy was still eating, Rachel checked through all the bags to make sure that they had everything they would need for the day and when Puck's truck pulled into the driveway, everyone was ready to go.

Rachel had already agreed (after much arguing) that Puck would drive everyone to their destinations that morning. Rachel grabbed the car seat from the front door along with everyone's bag and met Puck on the front porch.

After making sure that the kids were situated in the truck, the first stop was to Mrs. Pederson who had agreed to watch Alana. She was a stay at home mom who ran into Benjamin at the store and from what Rachel understood volunteered her services when her father explained the situation. Mrs. Pederson had two small children. One, a small boy, around Alana's age, and Rachel thought that would be good for Alana. Mrs. Pederson's other daughter was a few year older than Tommy.

Rachel had a difficult time leaving Alana but when the little girl didn't fuss, Rachel realized she had nothing to worry about. Rachel handed the two bags she'd packed for Alana to Mrs. Pederson and then grabbed Tommy's hand and headed back to Puck inside the truck.

"Are you crying Rachel?" Tommy asked once they were situated in the truck, which caused Puck to turn his focus towards the teen girl.

"No," Rachel said as she wiped the betraying tears from her eyes, "There must be something in my eye that's all."

Tommy didn't know better to push the subject but she received a knowing look from Puck before they pulled away from the Pederson house.

There next destination was Lima Elementary School. Both Puck and Rachel spent their younger years at this very school. Rachel and Puck both got out of the truck with Tommy and walked him inside to his classroom. His teacher, Ms. Brown, was young, almost directly out of college. But she was nice and Rachel liked her. But when it was time to go, Tommy didn't let go of Puck's hand as easily as Alana had Rachel's.

"Hey Buddy," Puck said squatting down to be eye level with Tommy, "You're going to be fine here. And Mrs. Pederson will pick you up and take you to her house and Rachel and I will be there shortly after. You're going to learn lots here and you'll make some friends that you can tell us all about later okay?"

Tommy still looked hesitant but nodded anyway, "Okay Noah."

Puck stood up and ruffled Tommy's hair. Rachel said goodbye and both teens left for their next destination.

There wasn't much time to spare when Rachel and Puck arrived at William McKinley High School to start their senior year. Rachel thought that maybe that was for the best. This way they didn't have to deal with strange looks from those who noticed they came in together.

They parted though at the entrance, not to hide their friendship but to get prepared for the day. They had different first period classes, and it wasn't until fifth period chemistry that Puck and Rachel saw each other again. Both felt thankful that having this class together meant they didn't have to go scrounging around for lab partners. And Puck was definitely cool with having Rachel Berry on his team for academics. But it also meant that Rachel was never going to allow him to ditch. He could just imagine the lecture and he sure, it wasn't worth it.

At lunch, they ate with the rest of the glee club, just as they had the year before. They sat next to each other but this conversation or that one didn't allow for much interaction between the two. No one suspected anything at all and when everyone was sharing what they did over the summer, Rachel didn't lie about it; she just left Puck out of it. And Puck told every one of his endless shifts at Sheets 'N Things. Rachel wondered why neither of them mentioned the time they spent together but brushed it off as the bell rang and everyone went on with their day.

After the final bell rang, Rachel ran into Puck and they hung out in the hallway talking about, well things friends talk about. They talked about music and movies and the weekend plans (already) and of course their first day of classes. Rachel was warning Puck about Ms. Trevell, his English teacher, who Rachel had the previous year as they walked into the choir room for their first glee rehearsal.

"You have to watch out for the homework assignments. She tends to give pop quizzes after on the reading so make sure you read carefully."

"How about you just switch into my class and I can just cheat off you?" Puck said as they two sat down before they continued their conversation, completely oblivious to the looks they were getting from Tina, Mike, Matt and Artie who were already in the choir room. This wasn't the Puck and Rachel they'd seen at lunch, these were different people.

But as Rachel was chastising Puck for even thinking about cheating, Finn and Quinn, followed by Kurt and Mercedes walked into the choir room, the latter with nervous looks on the their faces. Even though Finn and Quinn had been back together for over a year, it was obvious that Mercedes and Kurt were worried what kind of tension the new pair talking in front of cause.  
Quinn and Finn took their seats before exchanging a look of confusion. But Puck and Rachel continued to talk about whatever as the rest of the club entered; the last inside was Mrs. Shuester. Puck watched as Rachel immediately gave Mr. Shuester her full attention, despite the fact that she knew that most of what Mr. Shue was about to say was just his unique (and sometimes jaded) version of a pep talk.

"Guys," Shuester started, "I was so unbelievably proud of you making it to Nationals last year. You worked so hard and this year, I think, we're going to go just as far, farther even. But we all know that each and everyone one of you makes up what is so great about this group. So, here's what we're going to do. For the next fifteen minutes, I want each of you to write down all the ideas you have for the club. Changes that could be made, songs you'd like to sing, anything. But know that I cannot accept all ideas, but I will take each and everyone of them into consideration."

A silence fell over the room as the twelve members of New Directions wrote down their ideas. For Puck, it was simple. He liked manly and badass songs; he wanted more. He was pretty sure Rachel showed him a video of a show choir doing Crazy Train by Ozzy the other day ( he's not entirely sure because he zoned out but that song was tuck in his head for days). If he could convince Shuester that it was a good idea, then he was pretty sure this year wouldn't be half as bad as the last.

But Rachel's list was much longer. Rachel had gone through most of her forty-seven proposals from sophomore year but had gained a few over the summer. The first thing Rachel put down was of course a list of songs that she knew that would sound amazing with herself on lead. These songs ranged from songs she'd heard on the radio to the many Broadway songs that they had yet to tackle. The second thing (but really more like the tenth after all the songs) that Rachel put down was that they should change up the leads. It wasn't that she had a problem singing with Finn, she'd done it several times since her and Finn broke up and even though Rachel could do without the looks that Quinn shot her when she was singing with Finn, she wasn't against singing with him more. But she wanted to work with some of the other guys, Artie and Kurt for sure, more specifically Puck. She'd learned since New Directions first year that Puck was a leading man. He'd had a solo here and there and done a few numbers (usually to get on the good side of women, herself included) but he'd never really been a leading man. She wanted to change that, and after she heard him sing to Tommy and Alana the other night while putting them to bed, she knew that she wanted to sing with him, outside of her guest bedroom.

Rachel was upset when Mr. Shuester didn't have anything else planned for rehearsal and dismissed everyone with the promise to look over everyone's suggestions and have something for them to work on come Wednesday. When Rachel and Puck got up from their seats and headed towards the door, no one said a word but everyone stared as they did so.

"I thought Kurt was going to explode," Rachel said getting into Puck's truck.

"Hummel hasn't been able to keep that quiet since…well ever."

"We could have said something to them."

"And ruin all of the fun? Hell no."

When Rachel and Puck arrived as Mrs. Pederson's house, Tommy ran out of the house like it was on fire and threw himself into Rachel. Rachel was thankful for this and wrapped her arms around the small boy while Puck went up the porch to grab Alana from Mrs. Pederson.

"How were they?" Rachel asked as she and Tommy walked back up to the house.

"Perfect. Tommy here is kind of quiet though."

"He's really shy around new people," Puck said.

"I can tell," Mrs. Pederson said.

Rachel dug through her purse with her hand that wasn't resting on Tommy's shoulder and pulled out a check that her Daddy had given her the night before to pay Mrs. Pederson.

"Here you go Mrs. Pederson," Rachel said extending her hand with the check towards the older woman, "My fathers hope this is proper compensation for your time and any gas used transporting Tommy and Alana."

"No, no. I don't want your money." Mrs. Pederson said shaking her head.

"We cannot expect you to watch Alana and Tommy without any sort of compensation."

"You practically brought everything they could need with you. Really, Rachel, I don't want you're money. Tell your dads thank you but no thank you."

Rachel just nodded and put the check back into her purse. She knew that her fathers would find a way to pay her anyway, "We should get going."

Puck and Rachel grabbed the bags from Mrs. Pederson's house and said goodbye with the promise of returning the next day.

Rachel was surprised that both of her dads were home when her and Puck arrived. Rachel set Alana down as they walk in and told Tommy to go put his bag by his bed. The little boy ran upstairs and Rachel and Puck met her fathers in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you're both home," Rachel said observing that they seemed to be cooking.

"Well, "Sheldon said, "We both thought since you'd done such an amazing job of watching Alana and Tommy for most of the summer that maybe you deserved the night off. You could go out, I don't know go out and do something."

"What's there to do? It's a Monday and a school night."

"Actually, "Puck interrupted, "Q is having a get together tonight, at her place. Nothing fancy everyone has to be gone before midnight. She text me the invite on our way here, told me to extend the invite to you."

"Oh."

"You guys should go. It'll be good for you to get out of the house. Don't worry Tommy and Alana will be fine here with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We insist you go."

"Well alright then," Rachel said then turned to Puck, "What time does it start?"

"Seven."

"I'll meet you there then?"

"I'll pick you up around six-forty-five?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Cool, see you later," Puck said, "Goodbye Mr. and Mr. Berry."

Rachel watched as Puck walked out the front door.

"I guess I have to get ready," Rachel said to her fathers, "What do you wear to a school night gathering?"

Rachel didn't wait for her fathers to answer before turning around and grabbing Alana.

"You and me, Alana, we're going to have girl time." Rachel said as she climbed the stairs.

An hour later, Rachel was ready to go. She had changed into a different skirt than she had on earlier in the day, changed her top into a purple tank top with a light grey sweater over it But she still had a half an hour before Puck is suppose to pick her up and she was almost certain he was going to be late. But she was spent that half hour helping her Dads feed Tommy and Alana dinner. Her Dads had made some chicken tenders and French fries for Tommy and made some noodles for Alana. Rachel picked at some of Tommy's fries while she sat at the table with her family.

To her surprise Puck was not late, in fact Rachel noticed his truck outside a good five minutes before he actually text her to that he was there. They had agreed that it would be for the best that he not come inside because it would be harder to pull them both away from Tommy and Alana. Rachel text him that she'd be out a moment and went over and kissed Alana on the cheek. The little girl hugged her and Rachel regretted her decision to go out for a moment, but knew that the children were in safe hands.

"Bye Alana," Rachel said thankful that she seemed as happy as she had when they'd left her at the Pederson house.

Rachel moved over to where Tommy was sitting and squatted down to be eye level with the boy like she'd seen Puck do a dozen times.

"I'm going out for a little while," Rachel said watching the little boy's face fall, "Do you think you'll be alright with my dads for a little bit? I promise you'll have fun and I'll be home later."

"Yeah," Tommy said sadly.

"Oh come here," Rachel said wrapping herself around the boy, "Don't worry okay?"

"Okay," Tommy said as Rachel kissed him on the top of his head.

"If you need us to come home we will."

"Rachel go, have fun, be a teenager." Sheldon said.

Rachel nodded and headed towards the door. When she got outside, Rachel saw Puck standing in front of his truck before she made her way towards the vehicle.

"You changed for this?" Puck said as he opened the door of his truck for Rachel.

"I wasn't sure if this was an instance where a different outfit was appropriate, so I changed anyway. Alana picked it out," Rachel said hoisting herself into Puck's truck.

Puck shut the passenger's door and ran over to the driver's side and got in.

"She has great taste for a girl her age," Puck said looking in Rachel's direction and now exactly meeting her eye, "But I'm just saying that it was a lot of trouble to sit around and probably just watch a movie."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm almost positive Kurt will be in a different outfit as well."

"Now it all makes sense," Puck said laughing.

When Rachel questions what that meant, Puck doesn't say anything but reminds her to keep the glee chat to a minimum. She rolls her eyes but they've pulled in front of Quinn's house and she sees Kurt entering the front door and sure enough he has changed his outfit since school earlier that day and Rachel is sure as they are walking up the walk that she heard Puck mutter "chicks" under his breathe.

Quinn greets them like a good hostess and leads them into her living room where all the boys, except Kurt, who disappeared into another room are gathered.

"Finn was able to convince me that you guys would be more willing to play these stupid video games than everything I had planned. So Puck you join Call of Warfare or whatever, Rachel you come with me," Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and tugging her in the direction Kurt had just gone.

She was no longer on bad terms with Quinn, or anyone from glee really, but Rachel was still shocked at the hospitality Quinn was showing her. Quinn pulled Rachel a room where all the glee girls and Kurt were sitting. Quinn took a seat and motioned for Rachel to sit beside her. Rachel sat down and she was suddenly met with six pairs of wondering eyes.

"Hello everyone," Rachel said simply.

"I know we promised to wait but I can't," Kurt started before focusing his attention on Rachel, "What's going on with you and Puck?"

Rachel couldn't say anything before Brittany chimed in, "Are you like dating him for his Jewishness again?"

"What?" Rachel said confused, "Noah and I are just friends."

"That's the thing," Mercedes interjected, "You weren't friends before."

"Well we are now," Rachel said.

"And your not sleeping with him?" Santana asked.

"Absolutely not."

"I don't believe you," Santana added.

"Well it's the truth. Noah and I have become friend, just friends, this summer."

"How did it happen?" Quinn said suddenly realizing that every female in then room with the exception of Tina had been with Puck romantically and sexually at some point in their life.

"I needed help with something and no one answered their phones, except Noah," Rachel said trying to keep the accusing tone out of her voice.

"What did you need help with?" Kurt asked.

She should have known she was going to met with a game of twenty questions instead of any kind of apology. She wondered if the boys were giving Puck the same treatment in the other room but immediately realized that this was no the stuff guys talked about while playing video games.

"I just had some glee ideas I wanted to run passed everyone. He was the only one to answer," Rachel lied, "He admitted that it was out of boredom but we spent some time together and we're friends now."

No one really said anything in response, which Rachel was thankful for. It was quiet for a moment before Kurt turned to Brittany and Santana to ask them about how coming out to their parents over the summer went. Rachel didn't say much except to offer the assistance of the ACLU and her fathers if anything discriminatory was to happen to the Cheerios.

Quinn groaned something about boys and their toys as the girls joined the boys in the living room. After convincing the boys to stop playing the glee club gathered around the Fabray living room.

"You haven't said a word about glee club all night," Brittany said during their conversation about this and that, "Are you sick Rachel?"

"No, Brittany, I'm fine. I just didn't think anyone would want to talk about it."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Santana shot.

"My constant nagging got us to Nationals last year. But I don't think I, I mean we, have anything to worry about."

"She's got that look in her eye!" Kurt exclaimed, "But for once I can say that it doesn't scare me."

"Everyone laughed and a little while later everyone left after a little more gossip and general discussion with the promise to see each other at lunch the next day.

"This is the first night in months I wasn't home to say goodnight to Tommy and Alana." Rachel said.

"Do you think they're asleep?" Puck said as he pulled into Rachel's driveway.

Rachel looked at the clock in Puck's truck, "It's nearly midnight, I would hope not. We could check."

"Will the Daddies Berry care?"

"If anything is for sure, they are asleep."

Puck opened his door and ran over to help Rachel out of the truck.

"We've got to be quiet, "Rachel said letting them into the house.

Puck nodded and the two teens tiptoed up the stairs to the guest bedroom. The door was already opened a crack the way Tommy liked it and Rachel pushed it open more to show peacefully sleeping children.

"Told you they'd be sleeping," Rachel whispered.

"Admit it; part of you wanted them to be awake."

Rachel looked at Puck for a second, "Fine. But you did too."

"I should probably get going," Puck said avoiding Rachel's accusation, "I'll pick everyone up in a few hours."

Rachel yawned, "Yes. I will admit I'm not used to being up this late on a school night."

"Welcome to being a teenager Rachel," Puck whispered as he headed toward the staircase, before descending them and leaving the Berry house.

A few minutes later Rachel was ready for bed. As she climbed in between the sheets, she realized something. She realized that today, the glee club was treating her like friends. She wondered for a moment if it was just because of her friendship with Puck, or because of their exhausting curiosity with them. But she smiled thinking of the moment when Kurt said he wasn't scared to see the 'look' that once petrified him and thought that maybe they actually wanted to be friends with her. Maybe after all the time she spent being civil with them had finally turned into friendship. Rachel wasn't sure how much of that was true but she knew one thing for certain, and that was that her senior year of high school year was going to be full of surprises, a lot of them, and probably a few sad times, but it was going to indeed be the clichéd best time of her life.

* * *

**AN:** So from now on this story should move a little faster. If everything goes as planned each chapter will focus on one month of the school year, starting with September.

R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'M SORRY! These breaks will hopefully never happen again especially since this is my only multi-chapter story going on right now. I skipped September because really nothing was happening so we pick up in October which is action packed! I'm already at work on Chapter 7 so unless work gets in the way I'll have it soon!

Since Tommy, Alana, Puck and Rachel are celebrating Halloween this chapter I took the time to find them some costumes. The costumes I based theirs off of can be found on my livejournal: http:/ thatgleekychick . livejourna l. com/ 4340 . html (without the spaces)

Also this chapter goes out to my Pucklefam on GF! There are a few shoutouts to you in here! I love you guys!

I also love all you wonderful people that read, review, favorite, and alert this story!

* * *

The week before sectionals was hectic. Mr. Shuester called for rehearsals every day after school, which meant that Tommy and Alana spent longer hours at Mrs. Pederson's house, or were picked up and brought home by Rachel's dads. But Tommy seemed to be having more fun at school and wasn't so quiet while with Mrs. Pederson. He'd even made a new friend at school; his name was Robert. Tommy talked about Robert every night at dinner and now that she was missing dinners all week she missed spending the extra time with the kids. But with sectionals on Saturday Rachel knew that it was just a sacrifice that needed to be made.

Thursday afternoon Puck and Rachel walked into the choir room for glee rehearsal and the first person they saw was not Mr. Shuester or any of the other club members, but it was Mrs. Pederson along with Tommy and Alana.

"Mrs. Pederson," Rachel said putting her bag down on top of the piano, "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel, Noah, I'm so sorry to do this but there was a family emergency and we have to go out of town for a few days. I tried to call your dads Rachel but neither of them picked up. I didn't know where else to bring them."

"I understand. I hope everything is alright with your family," Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel. I'm so sorry to do this to you," Mrs. Pederson said as she handed Alana over to Puck and Rachel took Tommy's hand, "I'll let you know the moment I get back in town." Mrs. Pederson shouted as she rushed out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Puck asked.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"We can just take them back to your house."

"Noah. Sectionals are this weekend. We cant- _I _can't miss rehearsal."

"They'll just have to stay here with us. "

"Noah they can't. What are we going to do with them? With Alana?"

"We can sit them on the side with the toys. We can figure something out. 'Cause unless you get a hold of your dads one or both of us have to miss rehearsal."

"Come on," Rachel said grabbing Puck's free hand with hers and pulling him out of the choir room.

"Where are we going?" Puck asked trying to keep up with Rachel's quick pace. And from the looks of it Tommy was having difficulty keeping up with the Rachel's walk of determination.

"To talk to Mr. Shuester," Rachel called over her shoulder.

"Well you might want to slow down or let go of Tommy's hand or you're going to pull his arm out of his socket," Puck said before smiling when he saw the faltering in Rachel's stride and it become something more appropriate for a five year old.

Twenty minutes later Rachel and Puck were walking into an auditorium already full of the rest of the club. Rachel had explained their situation to Mr. Shuester and surprisingly he completely understood. They went with Puck's idea of just keeping the kids off to the side, on a blanket. Everyone looked at Puck and Rachel more shocked than they had been when they realized that Puck and Rachel talked to each other, as they walked towards the stage with two children. Rachel could imagine how strange that looked. Rachel and Puck spent the time of rehearsal that they had missed making sure that Tommy understood that he was to be quiet and play with Alana. The quiet part wasn't going to be an issue, around new people, Tommy was immediately quiet. But it was Alana who loved to babble and roam. She was going to be the problem, and sure enough half way through one of the numbers after Mr. Shuester had stopped them to fix some of the choreography it was little Alana who came stumbling to the front of the stage right over to Puck and lifted her arms in the air to be picked up. Puck looked at Rachel shocked but bent down to pick the little girl up and settled her in his arms. Alana rubbed her eyes and put her head on Puck's shoulder just like she did every time she was ready for her nap and because of the impromptu visit to glee rehearsal she didn't get the nap she needed. Rachel looked somewhat nervously between Puck, Alana and Mr. Shuester before looking over at Tommy who was still occupying himself on the blanket on the side of the stage. No one said anything and there was no sound until they heard the door to the auditorium open and slam shut, and Quinn was no longer on stage. Mr. Shuester ended rehearsal after that.

Rachel was certain that each year New Directions got better, and that every year their music selections got better as well. And this year Rachel was certain that their sectionals set list was superb. They'd chosen "Everything" by Michael Bublé, "I Know Where I've Been" from Hairspray, and "Let It Rain" by Jordin Sparks. Sure they were older songs but Rachel felt that the work that her teammates put into the songs would take them to their third consecutive sectionals win. And despite the fact that Jane Adams seemed to have gotten better (a lot less Hairography) New Directions did it. And even though they'd been here before, they'd won here before, this really felt different.

Later, Rachel sat on the bus staring out the window waiting for Puck to join her. He'd stayed behind to help Mr. Shuester with something. She felt the seat shift and she could see Puck heading towards the bus from the window. She looked over and came face to face with Quinn.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said turning herself towards the blonde.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it. Where did those kids come from the other day? And why did that little go like right to Puck like she knew him? And why didn't you tell us?"

Rachel smiled and as she looked around she noticed that she was surrounded by the rest of the glee girls, Artie and Kurt, "The little boys name is Tommy and the little girl is Alana. They live with me; my dads are their foster parents. And Noah-well he kind of helps me take care of them. That's why I called all of you over the summer, because I was having trouble with Tommy."

"And none of us answered our phones," Tina said from her seat behind Rachel.

"Correct."

"Is our secret out?" Puck yelled as he got on the bus and saw that there was a hoard of people surrounding Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel said.

Quinn got up as Puck approached the seat Rachel had occupied but the insane amount of questions started. But from the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Quinn not as enthused as the rest of the club, and certainly not as much as she had been moments before. Rachel thought about it for a moment, about why Quinn seemed so sad so suddenly. It didn't hit her until she forced a weak smile for Finn who had gotten on the bus and taken the seat next to her. As the bus was starting Rachel nudged Puck in the arm.

"What?" Puck said as the rest of the club went back to their separate conversations.

"Go talk to Quinn."

"Why?"

"Because she's sad and this isn't something I should be talking to her about."

"What isn't?"

"Thursday, during Glee. Alana came over to you and then Quinn ran out of the auditorium. She's obviously having issues about seeing you with children. So maybe you should talk to her."

"We've barely spoken since we gave up Beth. Why would she want to talk to me now?"

"Because, she hasn't seen you cuddle with little girls since then. Just go over there and tell Finn to come over here because I have stuff to talk to him about for regionals and then just pry."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Yes. Now go," Rachel said practically shoving him out of the seat.

A moment later Finn was sitting next to Rachel and she began her long winded speech about what she had planned for regionals. She knew he didn't want to hear it, hell she really wasn't in the mood to say it (just in that moment) but it was the distraction that Rachel needed. The bus pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards McKinley High and fifteen minutes later Rachel was still rambling when she heard Mr. Shuester shout, "Puck no standing" and turned her attention to the boy towering over the seat.

"Thought I'd come save you from Rachel's tirade."

"It's not a tirade Noah. If you're going to describe me with certain words at least know the meaning."

"Yes ma'am," Puck said smiling at Rachel and then turned his attention to Finn, "I'd run before she keeps going."

Finn didn't say anything but he stood up and started walking back towards Quinn.

"How'd it go?" Rachel said as Puck took the seat next to her.

"It's really not fun drudging up all that old pain. But she wasn't a bitch about it so that's a plus."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I dealt with the whole Beth thing a long time ago. Yeah it still sucks and I still miss her, but I've accepted it. Q just never really dealt with any of it. And seeing Alana kind of brought up all the crap Quinn's been trying to ignore."

"I feel bad. I should have realized that it could have upset her."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I should have been more aware too. She's not mad at either of us."

"Good."

"So did you get Halloween costumes yet?"

"My dads can only go Tuesday evening. They insist that they go with. Something about me taking on too much responsibility."

"You do take care of them more than your dads do."

"I don't mind. I like it."

"Crap! I can't go Tuesday, I have football practice until whatever time Coach Bieste lets us out which lately has been a lot later than Tanaka ever kept us."

"But you're actually winnings games."

"I know. But still all the extra practice cuts into, you know, real life."

"Rachel! It's purple!" Puck exclaimed as he took in the purple and white cloth of the ninja costume that Rachel and her dads had bought Tommy the day before.

"I know but it's the only color the costume store had and it was the only costume he'd wear. I really didn't feel like making a scene so this is the one I bought. He doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"It's purple Rachel! He's going to get laughed at. Didn't they have a Power Rangers costume or something?"

"I don't think they make those anymore Noah."

"A doctor? A monster? A football player?"

"They didn't have them Noah. We didn't go near the monsters because we didn't want to scare Alana."

"You should have let me go with you."

"It was the only time my dads could go and you had football practice."

"So we're stuck with this?"

"Noah I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to."

"Well what did you get for Alana?"

"Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem at all," Puck said picking up the glittery wings that were sitting on the table.

"Noah, you're lying. What's wrong with a Tinkerbell costume? It's actually quite adorable."

"I bet it is. Did you get a costume too?"

` Rachel nodded.

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Nope. I'm going as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz."

"Really?"

"Yes. And they had a scarecrow costume to go with it."

"You mean for me?"

"Yes for you."

"I have no reason to have a Halloween costume."

"Santana's having her annual costume party. Although this is the first year in which I am actually invited."

"You're going?"

"I've already cleared it with my Dads."

"Then I guess I should go get the scarecrow costume."

"No need, I already bought it," Rachel said be reaching into the bag and pulling out the costume, a strangled mess of fabric and straw.

"Seems you did."

"You don't have to wear it but it was the last one and I knew it would fit you and I just-I took a chance, but don't think I expect you to wear it."

"No, no. Santana will kill me if I show up without a costume. "

Rachel smiled brightly, "Perfect."

"Tell me again why we're going to this party?" Puck said as he and Rachel walked down the block to get to Santana's party since there was no where to park near her house.

"Because Santana invited us and we're her friends."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You're assorted past with her aside, we've been invited, and it would be rude not to show up."

"We look ridiculous," Puck said, "No I take that back. You look fucking amazing, I look ridiculous."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's language then looked down at her Dorothy costume. The truth was the shirt showed a little more cleavage than she'd really wanted to show and the skirt was a little shorter than normal. She'd chosen white knee high tights and the ruby red shoes and her hair was in pigtails and she carried around a little picnic basket to complete the outfit. She'd rambled on and on to Puck on the way to Santana's about Judy Garland and the how The Wizard of Oz was such an influential movie during her childhood and mentioned several times that she was going to sit Tommy and Alana down to watch it soon. Rachel then looked over at Puck who honestly, did look rather ridiculous. There was straw coming from every gap in his worn shirt and he complained most of the drive to the party about how itchy it was. He wouldn't let Rachel do the make up she'd planned and he hadn't put the hat on once, even when Rachel's dad wanted to take pictures before they left the house.

"Noah, you didn't have to wear that costume,"

"Every Dorothy needs her scarecrow right?"

"Well I suppose. But we didn't have to match."

"No. But I think it's pretty cool that we do."

Rachel smiled as Puck opened Santana's front door and let her walk through. The party wasn't as lame as Puck thought it would have been, although despite all of his urging, Rachel refused to drink, and only allowed Puck to drink after she convinced him to allow her to drive them home. Rachel loved when some of the girls from glee gathered around her and asked a lot of questions about Tommy and Alana. She felt like a proud mother talking about the achievements of her children. She gushed on and on about how cute Alana was and how she loved to dress her up in little outfits, and how she was driving her dads crazy doing so. She told of Puck's involvement in making Tommy feel more comfortable at home and caught his eye across the room when she looked up and he winked at her.

"So are you and Puck like dating or whatever now?" Santana said pulling Rachel's attention away from Puck. Rachel hadn't even known the Cheerio was part of the group around her.

"No. Noah and I are just friends. He's been very good to Tommy and Alana," Rachel said looking the Latina straight in the face.

"I've heard of Puck babysitting to get into girl's pants before," Santana said shooting a look in Quinn's direction even the blonde was not in the circle around Rachel but across the room with Finn, "but this is extreme even for him."

"I'm sorry but I don't follow," Rachel said.

"I think what San is trying to say Rachel," Mercedes interjected, "Is that Puck is just using the kids get in your pants."

"That's absurd."

"Maybe…maybe not?" Santana said.

Rachel was happy that the group didn't continue to focus on her relationship with Puck because Brittany shouted shots and everyone got up and ran to the kitchen, except of course for Rachel. The truth was if they'd pushed she wouldn't have had an answer.

When Puck and Rachel left the party, Puck was more than capable of getting them home safely but Rachel insisted that she drive home to be cautious. Rachel didn't press the issue Santana brought up on the ride back to her house. Rachel knew that Santana just didn't understand this part of Puck and Rachel understood that their friendship was true and not based on any ulterior motives. But when he kissed her goodnight on the cheek she let the seed of doubt that Santana planted grow and she began to wonder if she was being completely played.

Since Halloween landed on a Wednesday there was glee rehearsal after school but it was cut short because honestly not even Rachel could concentrate very long. She knew that they had to focus on regionals and even though New Directions had defeated Vocal Adrenaline the previous year at regionals, they were still in for some competition. Their new director wasn't as strict at Shelby had been, but they were still a group of very talented performers. Mr. Shuester cut rehearsal short and Rachel and Puck practically raced over to Mrs. Pederson's house.

The rule was once all of Rachel, Puck, and Tommy's school was finished and they'd been fed dinner they were allowed to get into their costumes and go trick-or-treating around the neighborhood. Rachel made sure that all her work was done during homeroom and Puck would be lying if he said he wasn't doing some of it during glee. Mrs. Pederson must have had the same rule because when Puck and Rachel arrived to pick the children up, all of Tommy's work was done also. Rachel thanked Mrs. Pederson and they took off to the Berry house. Rachel made a quick dinner for the three of them, her dads were going to be late again and she told her they'd take care of themselves. And before they knew it Tommy was dressed in his ninja costume (and Puck realized he didn't look that ridiculous) and Alana looked absolutely adorable in her Tinkerbell costume and they were out on the streets of Lima with all the rest of the children.

Half an hour into their mission they stopped at Mr. Feltman's house and Tommy followed a group of children up the doorstep while Rachel and Puck, who was holding Alana, waited on the sidewalk.

"I'm surprised you didn't insist that we come out in costumes too," Puck said adjusting the wing on Alana's costume.

"We are too old to dress up and go trick-or-treating. Beside I think my outfit was a little bit too much."

"Too much what? You looked great."

"Are you just hanging around to get in my pants?" Rachel said as the worries that Santana had planted in her head came to very blunt surface.

"What?"

"Are you hanging around with Tommy and Alana and me just to …well to sleep with me?"

"I thought we went over this already."

"We did but Santana said something-"

"Well that is your problem. Never listen to anything Santana says."

"Noah I'm asking this question with the utmost seriousness."

"Rachel."

"If I'm just freaking out just tell me but please give me an honest answer."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm going to have to kill Santana for speaking. She's wrong! I'm not saying it's not something I wouldn't do, but that's not what's going on here Rachel."

"Alright."

"You believe me that easily?"

"We're friends, of course. I just needed to hear it from you."

"Good. But seriously never let anything San says to you bother you. I just think she likes to stir up trouble sometimes."

Rachel nodded.

"So where are we off to next," Puck said as Tommy returned from the door of Mr. Feltsman the cranky old man who just left a bowl of crappy candy on his front door every year since Rachel and Puck were Tommy's age.

They stayed out for another hour before both Tommy and Alana looked completely exhausted and Puck gave Alana over to Rachel so that he could carry Tommy home. Alana passed out on Rachel's shoulder before they even got back to the Berry house and Rachel immediately put her down in her crib. Puck was almost done helping Tommy change into his pajamas. Both Puck and Rachel tucked Tommy in and then went down to Rachel's kitchen where Tommy's Halloween bucket was sitting on the counter. Puck immediately grabbed it off and dumped all the contents onto the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Every year after my sister and I got back from trick-or-treating my mom wouldn't let us touch it until she 'inspected' it all," Puck said including the air quotes, "But when I get into it the next day, it was obvious that my mother had taken all her favorites for herself. And now that we're too old to get away with trick-or-treating we have to improvise. We walked them around for two hours; we deserve a little treat of our own."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I had a piece or two."

"Rachel, it isn't Halloween unless you've eaten your weight in candy and passed out watching horror movies. By the way do you have any? Or is everything musicals and Disney Princesses?"

"We own a few. Those aren't just my DVDs Noah."

"Put all of this in a bowl and meet me in your living room," Puck said before he dashed out of the room before Rachel could argue.

When Rachel walked into the living room a few minutes later Puck was sitting in the middle of her couch, the DVD remote in his hand.

"Sit," he ordered and Rachel took a seat on the end of the couch then stretched her legs out until they rested across Puck's lap, "Comfy? "Very much so," Rachel said laughing.

"Give me that," Puck said grabbing at the bowl in Rachel's hand, "You're not going to touch half of this so I should at least get what I want."

"You're ridiculous."

Puck just shrugged, "Turn the light off."

"Why?"

"Because we're watching a scary movie and you can't watch those with the lights on."

"What are we watching?"

"Saw," Puck says hitting the play button of the remote, "Now turn off the lights."

Rachel listened to him and the room went dark as the movie she'd seen multiple times started. It wasn't that it wasn't scary, or that it as boring, but it was honestly the sheer exhaustion of the day that made her fall asleep not even halfway through the movie. When she woke up the house was dark and the living room empty. She looked at her phone to see that it was just about midnight and that she had a text. She opened it and found that it was from Puck.

_The next time we watch that ur not fallin asleep on me. C u in the morning._

Rachel smiled as she got up off the couch and went upstairs to check on Tommy and Alana, who were both sleeping soundly before getting ready for bed herself. She fell back asleep just as October ended and November and a new month of excitement started.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Warning! Grab tissues for this chapter.

Thank you so much to those who read, review, alert, favorite! You guys are amazing!

The song Rachel sings in this chapter is called "In My Arms" and it is by Plumb.

Alright, enjoy!

* * *

On a Friday about two weeks into November Rachel stood over her kitchen table as she finished decorating the tiniest t-shirt she'd ever seen. Rachel was going to take Tommy and Alana to one of McKinley's football games and she thought it would be fun if everyone was wearing shirts that supported Puck. So as a result Rachel had stopped at the craft store before they went to pick up Tommy and Alana the day before and now the table in front of her currently had two black shirts covered in puffy pant, the number twenty, the name Puckerman, and other football related designs.

"Oh shoot," Rachel exclaimed as she searched through the bag of things she'd gotten from the craft store.

"What's wrong?" Puck called from the Berry's living room where he was currently showing Tommy his football while Alana was napping.

"The craft store didn't give me all of my purchases. Now I am short a shirt and there is not enough time for me to go back there and complain," Rachel said as she walked into the living room.

"Whose shirt didn't you get?"

"Mine."

"Don't you have a t-shirt or something that you can use?"

"Noah do I look like a girl has a t-shirt that you can put puffy paint on?"

` "I guess not."

"Well I suppose I will just have to wear something red to show my support."

"I have a better idea," Puck said getting up from his spot on the floor with Tommy and going over to his bag. He rifled through it for a few moments and pulled out a shirt and threw it at Rachel, "Wear that."

Rachel caught the shirt and when she straightened out the rest cloth in her hands she discovered that it was a William McKinley High School Football jersey branded with a white number twenty and, as she turned it around, the name Puckerman.

"Noah. This is your jersey,"

"No-well yeah- but it's my spare."

"And you want me to…" Rachel said unsure.

"Wear it."

"Tonight? To the game?"

"Yeah. Unless you've got something better to wear."

Rachel shook her head.

"Good because I'd be really upset if you were the only one not showing their Puckerone spirit."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's use of his nickname. She folded up the shirt neatly and turned to place the shirt next to the other shirts that were drying on the table. When she turned back around Puck was no longer with Tommy but in front of her.

"I have to run or Bieste is going to have my head. I want to see you all there," Puck said before kissing Rachel on the cheek and rushing out the door with his bag on his shoulder.

Rachel moved over to Tommy who was still playing with the football that Puck had given him; she sat down next to the boy on the floor stretching her legs forward and crossing them at the ankle.

"Rachel?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy."

"Is Noah your husband?" Tommy asked completely serious. I guess it was true that kids say the darndest things.

Rachel laughed, "No Tommy. Noah and I are just friends."

"Are you sure? Because I think he loves you."

"Why do you think that?" Rachel said still laughing.

"Because he kissed you on the cheek. Justin kissed Madeline on the playground the other day and they're getting married next week."

"Well give my best to the bride and groom, but Noah and I aren't getting married."

"Okay," Tommy said looking down at his football and then back up and Rachel, "I love you Rachel."

Rachel felt like her heart had just melted inside her chest and smiled at the little boy in front of her.

"I love you too Tommy," Rachel said as she extended her arms, "Come here."

The little boy put down the football and moved until he was nestled in Rachel's arms. It hadn't been the first time they'd said it. In fact they'd said it a lot lately before bed and before school. But it was moments like this, when it was said out of the blue that Rachel cherished the most. But as she held Tommy tightly in the hug she couldn't keep that nagging thought that they could be gone in a moment from her mind.

Since Coach Bieste took over their junior year and the football team didn't suck as bad as they had before. So when Rachel pulled into the parking lot of the high school an hour before the game, she wasn't shocked that it was already pretty full. Rachel grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat and helped Tommy from the car before grabbing Alana out of her car seat.

"Make sure you hold tight to my hand Tommy," Rachel said not wanting a repeat of the movie theatre debacle as she held Alana in her arm.

"Okay," Tommy said and he shyly moved closer to Rachel.

Rachel bought the tickets and the trio made their way towards the football field. She looked up at the people who were already seated on the bleachers. When she heard her name called she turned her head in the direction it came from and saw Mercedes and Kurt calling her name and waving her over. Rachel gripped Tommy's hand tighter and led the group towards her show choir teammates, taking a seat beside them.

"Rachel. Normally I detest children but these two look absolutely adorable," Kurt said.

"Uh, Thanks. Tommy this is Mercedes and Kurt. They're friends with me and Noah. Say hello."

"Hello," Tommy said barely above a whisper.

"Tommy is very shy around new people," Rachel said.

"And who is this gorgeous gumdrop?" Mercedes asked tickling Alana's cheek.

"Alana. She pretty much loves everyone," Rachel responded.

"Can I hold her?" Mercedes asked, "I haven't held a baby in a long time."

"Sure," Rachel said and Mercedes extended her arms and without even a hesitant look Alana left Rachel's arms and was content with Mercedes.

"Oh sweet Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Rachel and Mercedes said at the same time looking at the fashionable soprano.

"You're wearing Puck's jersey."

"The craft store shorted us a shirt since we were all supposed to wear shirts like Tommy and Alana are wearing. Since there wasn't enough time to correct the situation Noah offered this," Rachel said picking at the fabric of the jersey.

"Football players usually only give their jerseys to their girlfriends to wear. Have you been holding back some seriously juicy news Ms. Berry?" Kurt said.

"No. Noah and I are just friends."

"Nu-uh girl. It's like tradition or something for the jersey to be worn by the player's girlfriends."

"Well I'm not Noah's girlfriend."

"Not right now. But he certainly wants you to be."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You guys are being ridiculous."

"No Mama. Santana was right, Puck wants all your treasures," Mercedes said.

"We talked about it and he said he wasn't doing this to sleep with me," Rachel said, the last part coming out almost as a whisper so that Tommy wouldn't hear. "Well then he's lying to you," Kurt said.

"Can we not discuss this in front of the children? The last thing I need is Tommy going to my dads and telling them what we're talking about."

"Oh he won't say anything. Will you Tommy?" Kurt said looking at the little boy who just looked at Rachel for an answer.

"No he won't. Because we're not discussing this anymore."

Rachel was happy when her friends stopped the questioning and the discussion that was inappropriate to have in front of Tommy, even if she could tell that they were dying to continue. Once the game started Tommy seemed to warm up to being around Mercedes and Kurt and even cheered a little for Puck. Alana spent most of the game with Mercedes, and even spent some time with Kurt who totally seemed to be enjoying himself. But by the time the fourth quarter hit Alana was cuddled up in a blanket on Rachel's shoulder and she must have fallen asleep because when the final buzzer rang and McKinley had won the roar of the crowd startled the little girl and Rachel had to calm the crying girl down.

Rachel waited for Puck to change before she left and they both headed towards the Berry house. Once they arrived, Rachel guided a half asleep Tommy into the house and Puck followed behind her holding Alana who had slept the entire way home. Rachel stopped though just inside the doorway when she saw her dads sitting at the dining room table. It wasn't that late but Rachel immediately could tell that something was wrong.

"Dad? Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Put Tommy and Alana to bed and then we want to talk to you. You too Noah," Sheldon said from his seat at the table.

Rachel looked at Puck who seemed as confused as she was but led the flock up the stairs. Once the children were safely tucked in and asleep Rachel couldn't get downstairs to her dads quick enough, Puck trailing close behind.

"Are Tommy and Alana leaving?" Rachel said not waiting for her dads to actually start their planned conversation.

"Rachel, honey. Just take a seat," Benjamin said.

"I don't want to sit down!" Rachel shouted and Puck fought the urge he'd had to run up and see if Rachel's clear use of her outside voice had woken the kids, "Just tell me if I'm correct?"

"You're right," Sheldon said after a few moments of hesitation.

Without another word Rachel slipped into one of the dining room chairs, Puck moving to take the seat next to her.

"We all knew this day was coming and honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner," Sheldon said, "This is why we don't normally keep kids on Rachel. So no one gets too attached and then heartbroken when they leave."

"When?" Rachel asked simply and Puck could hear the pain ripping through her voice as the tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"One week from today. The family, the Porter's live in the same school district so Tommy won't have to leave school and Mrs. Porter is a stay at home mother like Mrs. Pederson and will be home with Alana all the time," Benjamin said trying to calm his daughter as much as possible.

"This isn't fair," Rachel cried.

"I know you're upset sweetie but there is nothing we can do," Sheldon said.

"You can adopt them instead."

"Rachel, you know that isn't an option. Tommy and Alana are great but we just can't take on the extra responsibility. This isn't like getting a dog. These children need more attention than we can give and I can't keep expecting you and Noah to take care of them all the time. Taking on these children was our responsibility and we've been willing to take it on until they found a home but the time has come and we have to let them go."

"But Daddy-" Rachel said to her other father hoping that she could get one of them on her side.

"I'm sorry Rachel but this is the end of this discussion," Sheldon said playing his role as house authority, "You're Daddy and I am going up to bed, Noah please don't stay too late," Sheldon announced before he and Benjamin and got up and headed towards their room.

Rachel and Puck were mostly quiet for a long time. The only sound came from Rachel who just sat in the chair, her arms wrapped around herself, but she was crying. It wasn't the dramatic crying but the soft crying one does when they just need to cry not draw attention to themselves. Puck wasn't sure what to do. He still wasn't all that great at dealing with crying girls and he was almost certain that was never going to change. So instead of sitting there watching her cry feeling like a complete jackass for doing so, Puck turned his body so it faced Rachel and reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come here Rach," Puck said and Rachel stood up and wrapped herself around Puck who responded by pulling Rachel close to him so that the only choice Rachel had, opposed to being awkwardly positioned, was sitting on his lap.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and held her tight as she cried onto his shoulder, her tears first dampening, then soaking the T-shirt Puck had changed into after his game. Puck liked the way this felt, and the feeling wasn't entirely sexual. (He'd be lying if he said that wasn't the farthest thing from his mind, but it definitely wasn't the first thing he thought of). He liked holding Rachel, comforting her, being there for her. And he was there for as long as she needed, his hand traveling north to rub circles in her back as she cried instead of south to grab her ass (a move that would have pretty much fucked everything up). But when it seemed that she had finished crying she pushed back from Puck, but remained on his lap. Rachel wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I know how much you hate crying girls."

"Eh, it wasn't all that bad."

Rachel tried to force a smile but it was a seriously pathetic attempt in which she failed miserably.

"Noah, I know we were supposed to go to that post game party but I really don't feel up to it."

"That's cool. We can just do something here."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "I think I want to be alone right now Noah. You should go to the party without me."

Puck was stunned. It wasn't that he was particularly hurt that Rachel didn't want him around right now, but really that shit hurt. He didn't expect her to want to go out after finding out such terrible news but he certainly wasn't expecting her to push him away entirely.

"What?" was the only response Puck could pull out of his confusion.

"I'm sorry Noah. I just-I just," Rachel paused, "I want to be alone. Go have fun with everyone and I'll call you tomorrow."

Rachel took that moment to remove herself from Puck's lap and just stood waiting for him to move. It was obvious to Puck that Rachel had made up her mind and he thought that maybe it was the best to just give her the space she'd requested and wait until she'd slept off the initial shock of the situation.

"Okay," Puck said standing up, "But if I don't hear from you by noon I'm just showing up."

"Okay," Rachel said with a small laugh to add to her teary eyes.

Puck planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek just as he had done earlier that day and told her that if she were to change her mind just to call, and then he was out the door.

The next morning Puck was pretty sure that Rachel only called because she knew he'd want to be there when they told Tommy what was happening, but he rushed over regardless. Rachel cried across the room as Sheldon and Benjamin explained to Tommy that he was going to live with new people in a few days. When Tommy broke into tears and ran into Puck's arm Rachel began sobbing uncontrollably and had to move to the chair to keep from falling to the floor. The truth was, if Puck was anyone else he'd be crying to. He'd cried when they'd given away Beth. He'd cried more after that than he'd probably cried in his whole life, because that shit was the stuff badasses could cry about. But Puck wasn't crying because honestly Rachel was crying enough for everyone in the room, but as he felt Tommy's arms lock around his neck, Puck felt his heart constrict as he held the little boy who he'd learned to love close.

For the next week Rachel completely changed her behavior towards the kids. School work was still important because none of them were changing their educational path but afterwards things weren't so 'Rachel Berry strict'. Tommy was able to watch cartoons or whatever and Rachel thought she was spoiling him by letting him stay up an extra half hour every night. Rachel made sure that spend every single moment they had left together. She planned nothing and just let each and every day pass almost as if nothing was wrong, as if everything they'd done since July wasn't ending. Sometimes Rachel would let Tommy watch television after school while she and Puck went upstairs and packed up their belongings. She tried not to cry as she went through all the different things that she'd bought them over the months from clothes to toys. They came with practically nothing and now they had so much to hopefully remember her by as they moved on in their lives.

It was the night before they were set to leave. Tommy and Alana were going to be picked up by the Porter's after school the next day and after Rachel walked Puck out, Rachel returned to the guest bedroom which held the two most adorable children she'd ever met. She knew Alana was out like a light and she sort of envied the young girl who was completely unaware of what would happen to her the next day. And even if she could she was too young to convey anything but the cheery little girl she'd been since the day she'd arrived. She looked over at Tommy who was still awake in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Buddy," Rachel said walking deeper into the room.

Tommy turned his head to Rachel.

"Would you mind if I lay with you for a little while?" Rachel said standing over the bed.

Tommy nodded and moved over. Rachel slipped off her shoes and slipped inside with the small boy and a tear fell from her eye when he moved to cuddle next to her. Rachel ran her fingers through the little boy's dirty blonde locks.

_Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

Rachel began to sing softly to Tommy as his tiny hand clutched the front of Rachel's shirt. She fell asleep that way, and woke up in the same position.

School was practically unbearable and Rachel had to fight to focus on anything. She was glad there was no glee rehearsal because the moment the bell rang she was practically sprinting to meet Puck as his truck to get to Tommy and Alana who had been picked up from Mrs. Pederson's from Sheldon and were waiting at home. When Puck pulled his truck into the Berry's driveway there was already a strange car, a nice car, sitting on the street in front of the house and Rachel could only assume that it belonged to the Porter's. Walking into the house Rachel put on her best showface because really she didn't want to seem rude to the people who were taking Tommy and Alana away from her. She walked in and saw Tommy hiding behind Sheldon as Mrs. Porter, a very pretty woman maybe in her early thirties and her brown hair was short against her head, tried to talk to him but Tommy had immediately gone into shy mode but the second Rachel and Puck closed the door behind them Tommy was rushing towards them and leapt into Puck's arms. Rachel looked from Tommy to Mr. Porter, who looked too much like Brad Pitt for her liking, but was all smiles as he watched Tommy latch on to Puck.

"You must be Rachel," Mrs. Porter said.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"It seems these kids are very fond of you. We live only ten minutes away so if you'd like I can leave an address and a phone number and you can come visit."

"Sure," Rachel said in the interest of being polite. Truth was she would love an opportunity to go visit them, like frequently.

There wasn't much else exchanged between anyone in the living room but the next thing Rachel really knew was she's kissing Tommy and Alana goodbye and they're gone and her house has just the same amount of occupants as it did before July and Rachel is pretty sure that's the worst thing that could have happened to her. She'd take a million slushies before she'd want Tommy and Alana gone. The front door had barely been closed a minute before Rachel ran upstairs leaving her dads and Puck alone in the living room.

"I'm, uh, going to go check on her," Puck said as he turned away from Rachel's dads and hurried up the stairs.

Puck walked down the hallway past Rachel's room until he reached the guest room. He found her in there standing over Alana's crib which they had no disassembled yet.

"Hey Rach," Puck said softly.

Rachel turned around, her right arm wrapped around herself, her other hand was holding on to the collar of her shirt. Her face was stained with tears as she continued to cry, "I'm being unreasonably dramatic aren't I? Its not like I didn't know this was going to happen, I should have distanced myself."

Rachel moved to sit down on the bed and Puck moved to sit beside her.

"What if all the progress we've made with Tommy just disappears? What if he doesn't talk to anyone? They looked like good people but what if they're mean to him? What if they yell at him when he wets the bed? What if they don't know that when Alana gets crabby it's best just to lay down with her before putting her in the crib? Or what if they forget to unpack Geoffrey and Alana doesn't have her favorite stuffed animal? What if one of them wake up in the middle of the night looking for us, calling for us and neither of us are t-"

Rachel's teary ramblings were cut off by sudden pressure of Puck's lips against her own. Rachel doesn't know what it is but she knows that instead of reacting positively and kissing him back she should be furious that he one, interrupted her while she was speaking, and two was kissing her. But the truth was she wasn't angry, because as their lips began to move with one another and his hand moved up to cup her wet cheek in his hand and his thumb brushed away a falling tear, it felt like maybe there was going to be hope. That this sadness that was currently consuming her would eventually fade to a dull ache.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked when they pulled apart.

Puck shrugged, "I dunno." "I thought you weren't hanging around to get into my pants," Rachel said.

"I wasn't-I'm not," Puck said and then smirked at Rachel before continuing, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Rachel smiled just slightly but there was nothing forced about the smile, the boy in front of her made something flutter deep inside.

They're taking it slow because really they've been down this road before, but that was a long time ago. They were different people then, so this would be different they just didn't want to rush and make any mistakes. Rachel's dads invited Mrs. Puckerman, Sarah and Puck over for Thanksgiving and Puck pulled Rachel away into the kitchen while everyone else was in front of the television watching a football game.

"What would the Daddies Berry think if they knew I was pushing their sexy daughter against their counters?"

"Let's not find out. And when are you going to stop calling them that? Maybe I should start calling your mother Mama Puckerman, to her face."

"Don't you dare! It'll go straight to her head. And if see her coming at you with a tape measure run."

Rachel smiled and let Puck kiss her while she was pinned against her kitchen counter. When Mrs. Puckerman asked Rachel what she's thankful for during dinner Rachel tells her it is the opportunities she's been given. She meant having Tommy and Alana in her life, even if it was for a short time; the chance to have the friends she does; and to chance to be with the boy who was holding her hand underneath the table. It was the most unexpected thing in her life, and currently was the most important.

* * *

AN: R&R! December is next and my list of things for the chapter is long and full of epicness! I can't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a horrible block! To the Anon reviewer who wanted me to update on their birthday I'm sorry I missed it! I tried! Happy Belated Birthday!

So I edited this chapter all by myself and it's almost 2 am! So whatever mistakes have been made (and missed) I apologize.

Thanks again to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, alerts, bugs me on twitter for updates- you guys make writing this story awesome!

* * *

Puck loved how the Daddies Berry were so trusting of him. Granted he had earned some trust while taking care of Tommy and Alana and they didn't have any objections when he and Rachel told them they were together. But he had a reputation; one that didn't warrant things like having complete control of the Berry house for hours before throwing Rachel a surprise birthday party or them agreeing to leave for the night, like the whole night, like come home when the sun is up leaving your daughter alone with her obviously hormonal yet contraception conscious boyfriend.

The Daddies Berry really had left all the ingredients for a disaster but Puck was hell bent on making sure that nothing would get either of them in trouble. Which basically translated to making sure it was gleeks only and alcohol consumption was kept to the minimum (which with Rachel around meant none).

It was all set for the day before her actual seventeenth birthday. Everyone was on winter break and with Hanukkah starting on Tuesday this was the best time to do it. Rachel drove herself to dance class and when she walked through her front door she was greeted by her teen glee teammates and her boyfriend in a room obviously decorated by Kurt Hummel.

Rachel stood in the foyer of her house, still in her dance attire her mouth opened from the astonishment of this whole thing. She was surprised that everyone was there for her, and more surprised that Kurt was able to keep the secret. Puck approached Rachel wrapping her in a hug and placing a kiss against the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday baby," Puck said as he pulled away then planted another kiss on her lips.

"Oh my!" Rachel exclaimed looking past her boyfriend and to her friends all standing in her living room, "Thank you all for coming! I'm sorry I must look like a mess."

There was a chorus of 'of course nots' ringing from behind Puck as he smiled down as his girlfriend and whispered, "You're beautiful," and Rachel smiled as the blush formed on her smiling cheeks.

"I need to get showered at least," Rachel said to Puck.

"Babe that's fine. I've got the host part down tonight. You just go get showered and ready and we will be waiting here for you when you get down."

Rachel smiled and reached up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Puck's cheek, "You're wonderful you know that?"

" Yeah," he said smiling, "but continue to tell me."

Rachel smiled hurried up the stairs. After her shower she made sure to quickly blow dry her hair put some make up on. As she was tying her hair into ponytail that sat in the middle of her head she thought down to Puck who was currently playing host for this entire event. She had surely been surprised when she walked through her front door and were greeted by the people she cared about the most. But front and center was the boy who had taken her heart. They'd been practically inseparable since they started dating and Rachel was almost certain that she was on track to falling hard for the boy who she'd dated before. But that was different, they were different now. Puck had been nothing but a gentleman to her. They went on dates and stayed in (sometimes with her dads) and at the end of the night (and sometimes during) he would kiss her and her heart would flutter and she thinks in those moments that its been far too long since she's felt like that. And the way he had helped her after Tommy and Alana left, she couldn't have asked for someone more supportive. He held her each time she cried (especially the time she realized that The Wizard of Oz had recorded on her DVR and Tommy and Alana weren't there to watch it). And right now he was downstairs throwing her a surprise birthday party and all the people that matter most to her and down there with him and he's done something so special for her she could cry (if she didn't just do her mascara).

When Rachel descended the stairs no one seemed to notice. She stood at the bottom of the staircase leaning against the railing as she watched everyone crowded in front of the television while Artie, Finn and Mercedes were playing Rock Band while everyone else cheered them on. They were doing great. Rachel noticed that Puck was missing and walked passed her friends into the kitchen where she found Puck dumping a bag of chips into a bowl. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey baby," he said and he reached to grab a few other empty bags and threw them into the garbage.

Rachel stood there, her hands on her hips and a look that Puck wasn't sure how to interpret.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked putting down the two bowls he had been holding in his hands to bring out to the rest of the club.

"You did all of this? For me?" Rachel said her expression not changing.

"I don't know anyone else turning seventeen tomorrow. And I may have had some help from your dads. Your not mad are you?"

Rachel kept her stony expression for only a moment longer before the Rachel Berry Thousand Watt smile spread from cheek to cheek. Rachel moved forward and wrapped her arms around Puck's waist and pulled him close to her taking in the scent of his cologne that he knew she loved.

"No Noah," Rachel said her head pressed against Puck's chest, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Puck said resting his chin on the top of Rachel's head and holding her around the waist.

They could have stayed like that for a lot longer but there was a louder 'Oh Hell Naw' that came from the other room that brought Puck and Rachel back to what was really going on and that was the fact that this was Rachel's birthday party and there were birthday party things to be done.

Puck took care of everything. Every time Rachel even insisted that she lift a finger to do anything but have fun he told her no and even called Mercedes to hold her back a few times because Rachel was always the hostess and she couldn't resist wanting to play it again, since it was her home. It wasn't until nearly one in the morning when Rachel was saying goodbye and thank you to all of the guests that Rachel finally realized that her parents hadn't come home yet.

"Noah," Rachel called as she headed towards the kitchen where Puck was throwing plates in a garbage bag, "What time are my dads coming home?"

"I think they should be home around noon," Puck said as he pulled the drawstring on the full bag tight and tied it.

"Noon? You mean they're not coming back until tomorrow…or I guess it would be today?"

"Yep. I told them my plan and they offered to stay out our way for the whole night as long as I promised to clean up."

"So we have the house to ourselves for the whole night?"

"Yep," Puck said lifting the garbage bag from the floor and headed towards the garage to toss it in the can.

"Are you trying to seduce me Noah Puckerman?" Rachel said and she began going through the dirty dishes in the sink.

Puck walked over to her and grabbed the glass out of her hand, "Put that down. And are you seducible?"

Rachel fought not to laugh at Puck's words and wondered for a moment if he really was paying attention while they (mostly she) was watching A Walk To Remember the other night because he probably didn't even realize that he was quoting one of the greatest chick flicks of all time. Rachel just shrugged. Her dads knew that she was no longer a virgin (she was all about full disclosure) but never did she think that they would leave her alone, despite how much they trusted both teens, alone with Puck all night. It would have been their first time together, the first time being that intimate with each other. But they don't. And not because they don't to but because as soon as the house was back in the condition the Daddies Berry left it in Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch. Puck woke Rachel up accidentally as he lifted her up to carry her into her room. But she went back to sleep quickly on Puck's shoulder before they even made it to her room.

"Stay," she muttered after Puck had settled her down on her sheets.

"I'm just going to the other side of the bed babe," Puck said laughing as he walked over and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed with Rachel.

They'd fallen asleep together a dozen but as Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel who seemed to have fallen back to sleep once again he thought that maybe this was something he could do in the future, like a lot.

Every year for her birthday Rachel and her fathers spend the day doing whatever Rachel wanted to do. Whether it was going to a show of whatever production Lima Community Theatre was putting on that month, going to a specific restaurant for dinner, or going to New York for a weekend spent almost entirely on Broadway, it was always Rachel's choice. This year would be no different.

When Puck woke in Rachel's bed he reached over to pull her close to him but his hand was met with nothing but bunched sheets. He opened his eyes and squinted against the bright sunlight that pierced through the window and he spotted Rachel sitting at her desk looking at something online.

"Morning birthday girl," Puck said, the last of his sleep still lingering in his voice.

"Good morning Noah," Rachel said taking her gaze off the computer for only a moment to look at Puck before turning back.

"I promise whatever you're doing on there isn't as fun as what we could be doing in here," Puck said winking even though Rachel never looked over.

"Noah while I appreciate your determination and drive I will agree that the excitement of the two activities are definitely different, it's almost noon and my Dads will be home any minute and there isn't enough time."

"You'd be surprised what I can accomplish in a few minutes babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned herself in her chair so that she was facing Puck, who had sat up in her bed, completely, "I called Mrs. Porter."

"Why?" Puck asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Because its my birthday and I want to spend some time with Tommy and Alana. I miss them and I want to see them. So I called and Mrs. Porter said that would be fine. We've got most of the afternoon with them. So I figured we can have brunch with my Dads then Puck the kids up and go see a movie and then we can go to that pizza place that you like because I know Tommy likes it too."

"Rach are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Of course it is. Don't you miss them too Noah?"

"You know I do. It's just that you were really upset when they left."

"I will not abandon them Noah. Their parents were obviously horrible people so I'm not going to let them lose the only other people they've trusted in the last five months. "

"Okay," Puck said hoping to keep Rachel from the tears that were clearly sitting on standby in her eyes.

"Good. Now go shower. I certainly hope you brought a change of clothes. Something not grungy teenage boy that I like so much, more cute boy in a plaid shirt that I like so much."

It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes as he threw the comforter away from himself and got up from the bed. He walked over to where Rachel still sat at her desk and learned down and kissed Rachel softly on her lips.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," Puck said as he pulled away from Rachel and began walking to the door.

"You wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't my birthday?" Rachel said and Puck couldn't tell if the tiny bit of hurt in her voice was truth or Rachel's great acting.

"Of course I would. But at least now I've got an excuse," Puck said before he shot Rachel a smile and he disappeared from the room.

When Rachel explained her plans for the day to her Dads they seemed to have taken on the same thought process as Puck. While the four of them sat through brunch Rachel's Dads expressed with great concern that maybe going to see Tommy wouldn't be beneficial to herself or to them.

"And what if Mrs. Porter has told them that we're coming? What if they are sitting there expecting us and then we bail on them? What would that do to them?" Rachel argued and she had tears in her eyes that Puck wondered for a moment if they were genuine or Rachel doing what Rachel does best but remembered the way she looked earlier in the day, when she was sitting at her desk, and knew they were sincere tears. And her Dads must have been convinced to because they dropped the subject and just before two that afternoon Puck was pulling up to the front of the Porter's house.

From the passenger's seat of Puck's truck Rachel evaluated the Porter's home. It was smaller than her house but by no means tiny. It was perfect for the 2. 5 children dream the Porter's were obviously trying to achieve. The law and landscape were done nicely and Rachel half expected a white picket fence to surround the yard, but there wasn't. Her eyes then focused on Puck who was standing in front of her door waiting for her to exit the truck. She was nervous as she finally removed her seat belt and pulled the door handle. She wasn't nervous to see Tommy and Alana, in fact she was rather excited. But what created the uneasy feeling in Rachel's chest was the possibility that when they walked through that door, Tommy and Alana wouldn't feel the same. Rachel was afraid that things were so good for them there that they had forgotten about her and Puck. She held tightly to Puck's hand as Puck used his free hand to ring the bell.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked looking at her while they waited for someone to answer the door.

"Of course," Rachel said smiling brightly, "I'm just really excited to see Tommy and Alana."

A few moments later Mr. Porter opened the front door and greeted the teens with a great big smile before asking them to come in. The first thing Rachel noticed upon entering the house was very clean. There were pictures on the wall of several family members and possibly a few friends and even though Tommy and Alana had been living with the Porter's for a month now, there was not a single picture of either child on the wall. Rachel was surprised to see a piano sitting in the living room of the Porter's and wondered which one of them played, if one of them could sing. She wanted Tommy and Alana to have an upbringing similar to her own so the idea of them growing up so close to music made Rachel feel a little better about everything. Puck and Rachel stood in the foyer silently with Mr. Porter until they heard what seemed like foot steps, running footsteps and a moment later there was a small boy with dirty blond hair that had been cut since Rachel had last seen him running down the stairs.

"Noah!" the boy shouted and practically lounged into Puck's arms, the older boy picking the younger off the floor.

Rachel smiled over at Tommy who had attached himself to Puck just the way he always had. A moment later Mrs. Porter came down the stairs holding Alana and Rachel thought her heart would break as she realized exactly how much she'd missed these kids. When she saw the smile on Alana's face Rachel pushed back the tears (of both sadness and happiness) that had threatened to fall and reached out to take the little girl back into her arms after far too much time. Rachel held her close and loved the way Alana's hand landing on her face.

"Thank you again, both of you," Rachel said, "This really means a lot to me, to us."

"You're welcome," Mrs. Porter said, "I trust you guys with them. Just make sure you don't keep them out too late."

"Of course," Puck said.

Mr. Porter held the door open for the quartet as they left the Porter's home and got settled into Puck's truck just like they had when they were picking Tommy and Alana up from Mrs. Pederson's.

Rachel had the day perfectly planned. They would see the three o'clock showing of some kids movies that Rachel had seen a preview for the day before. It had talking animals in it and a beautiful Princess and Princes who would ultimately live happily ever after because as Puck put it "that's the crap they feed kids these days". But he bit his tongue and bought the tickets. When Puck offered to get Tommy anything he wanted from the concession stand, Rachel didn't argue but fought to remind Puck that they would not be returning with them that evening and too much sugar might upset the Porters. This trip to the movies went almost exactly like the one the four had gone on back in July, except for that Rachel was quiet and relished in watching Tommy and Alana's faces while they watched their movie and having them with her again. And the biggest difference was that this time upon exiting the theatre, everyone left together and headed to Fat Jack's the pizza place that Puck insisted they order Pizza from every single time they got it. And Rachel was sure that it was purely Tommy idolizing Puck, but Tommy seemed to be just as fond of it.

Dinner was wonderful. Tommy talked on and on about school and his friend Robert, just like he had before he left Berry house. Alana just babbled in her chair. Rachel could swear she was hearing more clear words coming from the small girl.

The sun was beginning to disappear from the sky as Puck drove his truck back towards the Porter's house. Rachel sat with Tommy and Alana between her and Puck, her focus on the young children that she missed dearly.

"Rachel?" Tommy said looking up at the brunette.

"Yes Tommy?" Rachel said putting her arm around the boy.

"Are we going back to your house?"

Rachel felt her heart constrict and she tightened her grip around Tommy and looked at Puck who took his eyes off the road for only a moment to look at Rachel.

"Hey Buddy," Puck said turning his attention back to the road, "You know how you left Rachel's house to live with the Porters?"

Tommy nodded, "Yes."

"Well," Puck said turning for a moment to look at the little boy, "We have to take you back there. That's where you live now."

Tommy didn't respond instead he just leaned into Rachel and Rachel just ran her fingers through her hair and the rest of the car ride was silent. When Puck and Rachel dropped Tommy and Alana off at the Porter's Tommy's earlier melancholy turned to anger when Puck had to practically pry Tommy from around his neck. The little boy just stomped up the stairs. Rachel handed Alana over to Mrs. Porter without a fight but that was expected. Rachel apologized for Tommy's outburst and then thanked them for allowing them the opportunity to spend the day with Tommy and Alana and left out the front door. Rachel was very quiet the rest of the night and chose to just spend the rest of her birthday watching television with her dads and Puck. When The Daddies Berry called Rachel into the kitchen during a commercial break of whatever they were watching (Rachel honestly wasn't paying attention) and presented her with a vegan chocolate cake with seventeen candles in it. She smiled and blew out the candles. Every year Rachel made a wish, usually a wish that her talent never fail her or something equally selfish. But this year she wished with only a little bit of herself in mind. She wished that Tommy and Alana would be happy for the rest of their lives, and that maybe, just maybe she would be able to experience just a little bit of that.

* * *

AN: This chapter was supposed to cover all of December but I decided to cut it short so expect a little bit about Hanukkah and New Years Eve in the next chapter which will hopefully be soon!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry about the delay! I basically ended up reworking the rest of this story so it took me longer to figure out what was going on.

Thank you ZuxyQ for her amazing help when I needed her to give me unbias feedback! Thank you Sarah for the song suggestion. I know this wasn't the exact scenerio you had it mind but I think it works.

Thank you also to my readers! I love you so! There are only a few more chapters left, thank you for coming on this journey with me.

Okay, enough speech from me...R&R : )

* * *

With the arrival of the New Year, came a lot of other surprising turns of events for Puck and Rachel. Regionals were coming up quickly and Rachel was more determined than ever to make sure that they won. There was no way that New Directions wasn't at least making it to Nationals this year so that was why Rachel and Puck spent Wednesday afternoon in Rachel's room looking online for song selections because Rachel had promised Mr. Shuester (by her own suggestion) that she would present him with several ideas by rehearsal the next day. Puck was shuffling through Rachel's iTunes at her desk while Rachel shuffled through her extensive library of sheet music (the girl had an entire bookcase devoted to just that). She was separating everything into three piles: those which would get them through Regionals, those that would win them Nationals and then songs that they couldn't do for a bunch of reasons that she was rambling on and on about as she spoke (mostly to herself). Rachel picked up the pile of music that would get them through regionals and brought it over to her bed taking a seat and tucking her legs underneath her as she fanned all the books in front of her.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Puck asked turning away from the desk to look at Rachel who was thumbing through a book of Disney songs, "Oh no. We're not doing Disney."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "There is plenty of music in here that is appropriate for show choir."

"I'm not singing any Bippidty Boppity Boos," Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Noah, I would never suggest such a song. If we did a Disney song it would be more along the lines of this," Rachel said handing the open book to Puck who reached over and took it from her then leaned back in the chair, examined Rachel's suggestion.

"This song doesn't suck," Puck said.

"I know," Rachel said looking over at her nightstand to the picture placed there. It was of herself, Tommy and Alana. Her Dads had taken the picture and somehow Puck had gotten a hold of it and it put it in a really pretty frame (her words, not his) and had given it to her for Hanukkah, "It-uh-it reminds of Tommy and Alana."

"Are you going to pitch it to Mr. Shue?"

"If you agree to sing it."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"We'll see."

"I'm putting my voice suggestions down on the music. I'm putting your name down for this song."

Puck didn't say anything, he knew better than to argue. So instead he turned back to the computer to search for his contribution to Rachel's project.

A little while later the only sound is Rachel's iTunes on shuffle coming from the speakers of Rachel's computer and Puck had joined Rachel on the bed. They're making out and Puck's hand moves from where his thumb is sliding across Rachel's hip, up her side, beneath her shirt, to cup her breast, over the bra. She doesn't stop him, they've done this before; they've done more than this before. But they haven't done "it". And they won't, at least not now because her dads will be home any minute and they both want to be special so doing her quickly before her dads get home and kick him out really isn't part of the plan.

Puck flipped them so that Rachel was now on top and they both know this is as far as its will go, especially when they hear The Daddies Berry calling both of them to come downstairs. They both let out a groan and Puck find's Rachel's symbol of aggravation incredibly sexy and if it wasn't her fathers calling them they would both be ignoring the call.

But nonetheless the teens untangled themselves from each other and Rachel managed to run her fingers through her hair so that it didn't look like Puck's hand had knotted itself onto her head and they hurried downstairs fast enough that hopefully her parents don't suspect (they do). But instead of angry eyes or the eyes of two dads about to kick their daughter's boyfriend out of the house for molesting their little girl, instead of all the bad that Puck was sure was coming, The Daddies Berry had sad eyes. Like someone had stolen the family dog or something (though the Berry's didn't have a dog).

"We need to talk to you both," Sheldon said repeating the conversation from the night they told them Tommy and Alana were going to live with the Porters. Sheldon and Benjamin sat down at the table in the kitchen, gesturing for Rachel and Puck to join them. Rachel shot a suspicious look at her fathers before taking a seat, Puck following close behind.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, never one for patience when it came to these talks with her fathers.

"The Porters called me this afternoon," Sheldon started.

"Is it Tommy or Alana?" Are they alright?" Rachel interrupted.

"They're fine," Sheldon continued, "Now I know you guys have grown fond of them and having them so close now that they aren't living with us. But Mr. Porter got a job in Chicago and they're moving at the end of the month."

"What?" Rachel said her voice small.

"The Porters want you guys to come over and say goodbye next week. Take them out maybe. They think it would be best if they hear it from you rather than have you both just disappear."

Rachel's quiet and Puck is silently hoping that she explodes. Rachel quiet, especially in moments like this when you know that she is upset, is unsettling and Puck wasn't entirely sure how to fix the situation. Because in reality he couldn't. He couldn't go to the Porter's and tell them that they couldn't leave. He couldn't tell them to not take Tommy and Alana with them because Tommy and Alana didn't belong to Rachel or Puck; they belonged to the Porters.

The Daddies Berry got up from the table, leaving Puck and Rachel sitting there and disappeared into the other room and probably upstairs. Rachel and Puck just sat there.

"I think I'll call Mrs. Porter tomorrow after glee, "Rachel finally said, "Set up a time to go over and see Tommy and Alana. I've always wanted to go sledding so maybe we can do that."

"Yeah. I have a bunch of old sleds in my garage that my mom never threw out."

"Good," Rachel said standing up, "We should get back to work on finding songs for regionals."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Of course Noah. Why wouldn't I?" Puck gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes (more at herself than him) "There is no use of disrupting my life for something that I have no control over. It's as if I would stop just because it is raining or snowing or windy. There is nothing I can do to control nature or the Porters leaving for Chicago with Tommy and Alana. So I will continue to make sure that New Directions is victorious at regionals and we will deal with the rest later. Now come on."

Rachel turned on her heels and headed out of the kitchen and Puck followed suit once again. The rest of the afternoon was spent with just the sound of music and Rachel either accepting or rejecting Puck's several attempts at finding the perfect songs for regionals. They don't mention Tommy or Alana once.

Rachel and Mrs. Porter decided on the weekend before regionals for Rachel and Puck's final visit. Through a series of phone calls, it was decided that they would go sledding at the hill by the high school and then back to the Berry's for some hot chocolate so that Tommy and Alana could see Sheldon and Benjamin one more time.

Rachel had the same uneasy feeling as the last time she and Puck came to see Tommy and Alana except this time Rachel worried that one day Tommy and Alana would forget them both. That Puck and Rachel would just be a forgotten childhood memory. She pushed herself out of Puck's truck regardless.

The greeting went the same as before and the car ride went the same as before. No one mentioned that this would probably be the last time they would be together like this. It sat in the back of Rachel's mind but she tried her best to ignore it while she watched Tommy and Puck slide down the hill and crash into the snow bank at the bottom and again when Puck and Alana went down the hill, Alana squealing happily the entire way.

Rachel took pictures while Puck and Tommy had a snow ball fight, Alana waddling through the snow around them in her cute little hat and books, her cheeks red from the cold.

"It's your turn," Puck said coming up behind her, whispering in her ear.

"I don't know."

"This was your idea and you've just stood around taking pictures and watching Alana. And don't give me any crap about the cold and your voice because we've been out here for almost an hour and you haven't said anything yet."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it with a sigh realizing that she had absolutely no ground to stand on. The truth was being outside this long was probably horrible for her voice, especially this close to regionals. But she made promise to herself that she would treat her voice similarly to when she had nearly lost her voice her sophomore year. She was going to stay quiet and drink lots of tea and her voice would be perfectly fine. Besides, this day was about Tommy and Alana, and Rachel was beginning to think that maybe that was more important than her voice and more important than winning regionals. Rachel sighed in defeat and walked over to Tommy.

"How about one more ride down the hill Tommy?" Rachel asked grabbing onto the sled.

"Yeah!" Tommy shouted happily.

Rachel climbed onto the sled and called for Tommy to join her. She made sure that Tommy held the string tightly while she held the small boy around the waist, holding him tightly to her. Rachel jumped when Puck came behind them both and gave them a push (a little too forcefully for Rachel's liking) and the two cascaded down the hill. Rachel felt the cold wind hitting her cheeks and cringed until she heard a giggle coming from the little boy in front of her as they made their brief trip down the hill. When their trip ended, Rachel and Tommy stood up and Rachel put her hand up to high five Tommy. The little boy slapped his gloved hand into Rachel's and shouted "again!" with a huge smile on his face. Rachel smiled and nodded before grabbing onto Tommy's hand as they made their way up back up the hill to Puck who was holding Alana with a smile on his face. This had to be the last journey since they promised The Daddies Berry and the Porters that they would bring Tommy and Alana over before for hot chocolate and back home before dinner. So after one more trip down the hill, Rachel, Puck, Tommy and Alana all piled back into Puck's truck and headed to the Berry's.

After the hot chocolate and goodbyes Sheldon and Benjamin went upstairs and Rachel and Puck set Tommy down on the couch while Alana lay on a blanket on the floor since she'd fallen asleep shortly after arriving at the Berry's. Rachel and Puck both looked at each other hesitantly, both unsure exactly how this moment was supposed to go. Really all Rachel wanted to do was cry and hold onto Tommy until the Porters came and made him leave. She didn't know how to say goodbye. She thought back to all the other children who had stayed in her house over the years, how those goodbyes were always simple. Those kids would leave and Rachel's life would return to the way it was before. But this time Rachel knew it was different; it was like part of her was leaving with both Tommy and Alana. Rachel was aware that it was unconventional at seventeen to lose a part of yourself in someone but Rachel was certain that she had lived a most unconventional life. So here she was presented with a situation that she didn't foresee coming since she met the little boy with sandy brown hair and the cutest eyes that tugged on all her heart strings when he pouted. That same little boy now sitting in the middle of the couch, staring at both Puck and Rachel trying to figure out why they set him down to talk.

"Hey Buddy. You and Alana are moving to Chicago, that's really cool huh?" Puck said obviously the first of the two to figure out how to approach the situation.

Tommy nodded, "Are you and Rachel coming with?"

Rachel took a deep breath to keep the tears as far away as possible, "No Tommy we aren't."

"Why not?"

"Because Tommy," Puck said, "uh…you live with the Porters now. And they're moving so you're going to go with them. Me and Rachel are staying here."

"You could come," Tommy said like it was the simplest of requests.

"No, Tommy," Puck responded, "but we can't."

"I want you to."

"I know Buddy. But me and Rachel have to stay here with our families. We have school and our own mommies and daddies."

Rachel could see the tears beginning to form in Tommy's eyes and that was making it almost impossible to keep them from her eyes especially when Tommy uttered nine words that completely crushed Rachel's heart.

"I want you to be my mommy and daddy."

The moment the words escaped Tommy's lips Rachel was in tears, moving to sit next to the boy, pulling him as close as she had on the sled just an hour earlier and she cried harder as Tommy's tiny arms wrapped around her. Puck moved to the other side of Tommy and wrapped his arms around the small boy and his girlfriend.

Dropping off Tommy and Alana at the Porters for the last time was difficult. It was sad and tear filled (Rachel actually hadn't stopped crying). Once Tommy had run upstairs and Mr. Porter had disappeared to put Alana in her crib, Rachel once again thanked Mrs. Porter for allowing her and Puck to have time with the children as well as wishing them luck in their endeavor in Chicago. Goodbyes were said and they had both turned to leave when Rachel stopped.

"Wait," she exclaimed, "I have a request. And feel free to reject it I understand if it is unreasonable or impossible."

"Okay," Mrs. Porter said.

"I'm not sure if you are aware but Noah and I are part of McKinley High School's glee club. Next week, exactly seven days from today, we have regionals. Noah and myself have been involved in choosing the music that we will be using and Mr. Shuester, he's our director, has agreed for Noah to sing a song that will very much be dedicated to both Tommy and Alana and if it is all possible we would really love it Tommy and Alana would be able to be there for the performance," Rachel said pleading with a smile that Mrs. Porter would grant her this one wish.

"We are set to leave next Saturday," Mrs. Porter said and Rachel's face fell immediately.

Rachel had known it was stupid to ask, but she had to. You'll be in My Heart was most definitely connected to Tommy and Rachel and she wanted them there to see it, "I understand."

Rachel turned back towards and gestured for Puck to exit the house.

"Wait," Mrs. Porter said stopping both teens just before they crossed the threshold, "We can push it back one more day. I need to thank you both for the way you care for Tommy and Alana. I know it can't be easy for any of you. They love you and I can tell that you love them. And if there was something I could do to keep everyone together I would. But we have to go."

"Thank you," Puck said, "We understand."

Rachel nodded silently and with a promise that Tommy and Alana would be there for regionals, Puck and Rachel headed back to the Berry's; their hands intertwined the entire time.

Regionals were already full of anxiety and anticipation before but now that Tommy and Alana, along with the Porters, were coming to watch New Directions perform everything was heightened (at least for Puck and Rachel). But Rachel made sure that she focused on making sure that their set list was perfect for all their judges (including the ones who had no say in the outcome). They opened with 'The Best is yet to Come' by Michael Bublé and moved onto 'I Love You Always Forever' by Donna Lewis and they closed with 'You'll be in My Heart' by Phil Collins. This was the song that they were singing to Tommy and Alana. Rachel gave a teary smile as Puck sang. It was difficult to see much of the audience because of the lights but she had seen the Porters sit them down earlier so she knew their general direction and when Rachel and the rest of New Directions joined Puck, she made sure that the lyrics were directed towards Tommy and Alana even though she was sure neither of them really had any idea what was going on.

When they finished they disappeared into their dressing room and Rachel told Puck what an amazing job he'd done before telling the entire group that she was pretty sure they'd won. And when the judges announced their names half an hour later Rachel was right. They celebrated before running out to meet with their families.

Rachel walked over to the Porters who were waiting in the lobby.

"That was beautiful Rachel. Thank you for inviting us to see that. You're voice is amazing. Noah's too."

"Thank you, for your compliments but mostly for bringing Tommy and Alana. I realize that neither of them really understands that it was for them, but if I could my dads recorded it and I can send you a copy so that they can see it one day."

"That would be nice," Mrs. Porter said smiling as Puck joined the group.

"So this is it?" Rachel said taking a deep breath, kneeling down so that she could be eye level with Tommy, "You listen to me Tommy. You're going to grow up and be an amazing boy and then a great man. My dads let me do everything that I wanted and I think you're going to get the same opportunities. We're going to keep in touch as much as possible and maybe come visit over the summer. So you need to be a good boy okay?"

Tommy nodded and Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the boy for the last time in an unknown amount of time. The Porters had agreed to keep in touch via email or letters, even Skype and Rachel wanted her and Puck to go to Chicago over the summer before they went off to college. It wasn't the last time that Rachel would see them but as she stood up and took Alana into her arms while Puck went to say goodbye to Tommy, she insisted on treating this moment like it was so that it would be something to cherish, and something to hold on to. Rachel hugged Alana tight and kissed the little girl on the cheek before handing her back to Mr. Porter.

"Thank you again for coming," Rachel said as she felt Puck put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"You're welcome. I'll email you when we get to Chicago," Mrs. Porter said as she grabbed onto Tommy's hand, "Goodbye," she added as the four walked out of the convention center that hosted this year's competition.

Rachel and Puck waved as they watched the people that had brought them together walk out of their lives.

* * *

AN: It's sad, I know. This was supposed to be my happy story! But this is not the end. The next chapter will have a jump in time!

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So this is the end. I'm sorry it took so long to get too..I've been crazy busy. And I think part of me didn't want this to end. This all started because Sarah had a dream and I want to thank her so much for sharing that dream and allowing me to turn it into this story. I've loved every moment of this story and I'm glad I got to write it.

The readers and reviewers are amazing! Thank you so much! The response to this story has blown my mind!

Okay I'm going to stop babbling! This last chapter takes us to the future.

* * *

Six years later Rachel was reminiscing about New Directions Nationals win their senior with Mr. Shuester via email from her tiny one bedroom apartment in New York. The New Directions that Mr. Shuester was directing that year wasn't as good as they were when Rachel and Puck were in the club but Mr. Shuester was certain that they were going to make it to Nationals this year. They'd done it for two years since Rachel left McKinley but they hadn't managed since and from what Rachel got from the email, Mr. Shue was excited. She replied to the email, wishing New Directions luck and asked that he please say hello to Emma for her and closed her laptop. Rachel heard the door of her apartment open and the clash of keys against the table by the door.

"Mr. Shuester emailed us," Rachel said as Puck walked into their apartment, "He thinks New Directions is going to nationals this year."

"That's great," Puck said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek, "What smells good?"

"Mr. Changs," Rachel responded, "how was work?"

"Great. How was your day?" Puck said walking the kitchen to begin searching through the bags on the counter as he listened to Rachel begin her daily ramble about her day at the theatre.

After high school, Rachel had a plan, she was going to New York, going to NYU and then going onto Broadway, there was no way around it. She hated that they were gone but once Tommy and Alana moved away, Rachel nearly buried herself in dance, acting and singing lessons on top of glee and spending time with Puck.

Puck, on the other hand, had no post high school plans. He thought high school was for a waste of time and was absolutely not interested in college. But he followed Rachel to New York because he loved her, and it got him the hell out of Lima.

She went to school and they both took odd jobs until Broadway finally noticed Rachel. It wasn't much: chorus roles, supporting roles, understudy gigs. It was small but Rachel loved it. Puck didn't exactly find his place as quickly. After about a year of working a variety of jobs as a waiter or a barista and a plethora of other things, he realized it would be better to just go to school. So he worked full time (at a couple different jobs) and went to school and pretty much (with Rachel's help) dedicated all of his time to making something of himself. Something he never thought he could be. And when he graduated from The New York Academy of Art with a degree in music, Rachel was unbelievably proud and the Daddies Berry flew in, along with the Porters who brought Tommy and Alana out for occasion. Puck never was one to have patience with most people but now he was teaching piano and guitar at the community center down the street and sometimes worked at the theatre if they needed musical accompaniment. And sometimes he would write some of his own music but for right now he's okay with what he's got.

Puck and Rachel are still in touch with Tommy and Alana. Once Tommy could write full sentences he would write letters to Puck and Rachel every month. And now that Alana could write (she's 7!) she joined in. So now once a month a big envelope would arrive full of letters, pictures, drawings; things that should be sitting on the Porter's fridge but instead they were on Puck and Rachel's fridge and some where in frames on the end tables of their tiny apartment.

They were at the table eating their Mr. Chang's and Rachel was going on (and on) about how the male lead in the musical she's got a small supporting role in is greatly inferior to his understudy and that the only reason he got the lead was because he was sleeping with the female lead who was sleeping with the director. He laughed at her because she's involved in the behind the scenes gossip like that's what they're paying her for. He thinks that if they ever needed cash there was probably a rag mag or local newspaper that would pay big money to her the stories that she found so fascinating. And he laughed harder when she commented on the moral and ethical wrongdoings in their behavior.

It was when Puck was cleaning off their plates (he does dishes now) later that Rachel's phone rang. It's the Daddies Berry and Rachel's voice was bubbly as she answered but when Puck heard "what's wrong?" escape Rachel's lips Puck dropped the dish into the soapy water and moved to the living room to find her sitting on the couch, her legs tucked beneath her, the phone up to her ear and tears creating a glassy look in her eye as they threatened to fall from her lids. Puck hated how many conversations he'd witnessed Rachel have with her fathers that resulted in her crying. She asked them questions like 'how' and 'when' but Puck has no idea how bad to assume the whole situation was. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her dads a 'I love you' over the phone before hanging up and holding the phone between her hands on her lap, staring silently at the device.

"What happened?" Puck asked quickly having learned from Rachel that patience was not needed in these situations.

"Um," Rachel started as if she was unsure the proper word choice for the moment (which doesn't happen very often)," These lawyers called my Dad and apparently the Porters, uh, got into an accident and…they didn't make it."

There was an uneasy silence before Rachel continued, "I guess there is an envelope or something waiting for us in Lima."

"What kind of envelope?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. My dad just said that the sooner we can get to Lima, the better. They're looking into flights right now. I've got to call the theatre."

While Rachel immediately dialed a number on her phone and concentrated on getting the proper time off work, Puck just stood there. It had been a really long time since someone close to him had died, and he wasn't that close to the Porters really but he still knew them and it really sucked. But when the reality of the situation dawned on him, he thought for a moment that this should have been the first thing to cross his mind. Because now with the Porters gone, Tommy and Alana were without a family once again.

* * *

_Rachel and Noah,_

_Unfortunately if you're actually reading this it means that Bruce and I aren't with Tommy and Alana anymore. And while that should frighten me beyond even my own imagination, I have some peace. Bruce and I love Tommy and Alana so much, but when it came down to making sure they were taken care of in an instance when we couldn't do it ourselves, the option was simple: the both of you. _

_You both love Alana and Tommy as much as we do. You've been fixtures in their lives since before they even came into our lives and there are no better people to care for them, you've been like a second set of parents. _

_If you could just do us one favor and remind them from time to time that we loved them. I don't want them to forget us. _

_Thank you,_

_Janet and Bruce Porter_

That was the letter Rachel read out loud to Puck, Sheldon and Benjamin in the living room of the Berry home after taking the first flight out the morning after learning that Mr. and Mrs. Porter had died in a car accident. Rachel cried while she shared the final wishes of a woman she respected.

"Did you know anything about this honey?" Sheldon asked as Rachel sat the letter down on the coffee table in front of her.

Rachel shook her head, "She never said anything. Never even hinted at it."

"I assume Janet just thought she had time to talk to you."

"So now what?" Puck asked.

"Well, you've to decide whether or not you want to keep the kids."

"Of course what we want to," Rachel said, "But what happens if we don't?"

"Same thing that happened all those years ago. They'll be put into the foster care system and then from there who knows," Sheldon responded.

"Where are Tommy and Alana now?" Rachel asked.

"Still in Chicago, Janet's mom is looking after them right now but as soon as you guys make a decision she's going to come out here with them."

"Tell her she can bring them," Rachel said.

"Rach," Puck interrupted, "Don't you think this is something we should talk about?"

"What's there to talk about Noah? I'm not sending them back into foster care."

"Rachel, Noah's right. While don't you go get settled in upstairs in your room and then you guys can digest what is going on before you go making decisions."

The only thing that kept Rachel from arguing was the fact that she seemed out numbered, even if Benjamin had stayed quiet through out the entire ordeal. So Rachel followed Puck as he carried their bags up the stairs and when they reached her room at the end of the hallway he threw the bags on the bed in the yellow room that The Daddies Berry kept as a shrine for their daughter.

"Do really expect me to tell Tommy and Alana that we won't take them Noah?"

"It's not a matter of won't."

"Then please explain to me why you're hesitating with this."

Puck wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh. This was a Rachel he hadn't seen in a long time, the determined one. Someone so focused on reaching her goal and getting what she wanted that she didn't care that she was being totally ignorant to everyone else's feelings or thoughts right now because he may or may be allowing her to get her way.

"Rachel, I want to take them. I've wanted to take them since I was eighteen. But have you seen our apartment? There's barely enough room in there for the two of us, let alone four. We make money Rachel but do we make enough to take care of two more people? We're not married. Rachel there are things we have to consider before we jump into this with our hearts and not our heads."

"Wait wait wait, go back."

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"That we can't jump into this with our heart, we need to use our head."

"No no, before that."

"Do we make enough money to take care of two more people?"

Rachel growled frustrated, "After that."

"What?"

"That we're not married."

"Oh."

"I didn't know you wanted to get married."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Rach we've been together since like, forever. And we haven't really talked about it lately, but- Dammit this was not the way I wanted to ask you."

"You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes-no-only," Puck said quickly before taking a moment to gather himself, "If you're saying yes cause if you're not then hopefully we can forget this part until you're ready to say yes."

"I'm saying yes."

"Good then we're getting married."

The two were quiet for a moment; they just looked at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking in this most impromptu moment. Rachel had always had what she considered the perfect proposal planned, since she was five. The man she was to marry was supposed to get down on one knee, profess his undying love and present her with the most amazing ring after he'd received the blessing of her fathers. This was different and far from her plan but then again if she looked back on her relationship with Puck, the whole thing wasn't part of her plan. Her whole life seemed to be taking the path she'd always expected to (she was working on becoming a star) but she didn't expect most of the things she'd experience on that path.

"I should have done that differently," Puck said after another moment of what was growing uncomfortable silence.

"No, no, no," Rachel said closing the space between the two of them settling her hands against his forearms, "It was perfect."

Puck gave her a look meant as a way to ask if she was sure and Rachel just nodded, "I have a ring at home."

"I know. I found it last week."

"I could have sworn I hid it better than that."

"Apparently not."

"Do you like it? It was my Nanny's but if you don't like it can get you another one."

"Noah, it's perfect."

Puck had realized a long time ago that being with Rachel was where he belonged. It didn't matter if it was in the crappy cow town or the Big Apple. But now as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before capturing her lips, he knew that he was making the right decision. Unfortunately there was still a decision to be made in regards to Tommy and Alana.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about Tommy and Alana," Puck said pulling away.

"I can't let them just go back into foster care Noah. Don't you think they deserve something after everything they've been through? Tommy's life since he was five has been turned upside down. He finally finds some normalcy, only to have it ripped away from him once again."

"Do you think we can do this? With everything that's going on with our lives. Can we take Tommy and Alana back with us?"

"I know we can do this Noah. We've loved them since Tommy wouldn't speak and Alana was just babbling. We can't abandon them now."

"If your sure, I'm in," Puck said with a smile and Rachel's thousand watt smile spread from cheek to cheek as she jumped up and down happily before throwing her arms around Puck telling him how much she loved him.

* * *

Tommy and Alana arrived two days later, accompanied by Mrs. Porter's mother, Ellen. The grey haired woman told Puck and Rachel about how much she enjoyed having the children in her life as she walked out the door Rachel promised that they would keep in touch.

Sheldon and Benjamin dismissed themselves to the study while Rachel and Puck sat Tommy and Alana down. The moment was strangely similar to the one they'd had six years prior, one Tommy probably didn't remember.

Tommy and Alana had already been given the hard talk: mommy and daddy were gone. So the talk that Puck and Rachel had to give them was about them moving again, this time to New York. IT was about how Puck and Rachel were looking into a bigger place and how when school started in August they'd be at a new school, with new friends to be made.

They'd lost their parents, but Tommy and Alana both seemed to be pretty excited about living with Rachel and Puck.

* * *

As much as Rachel and Puck wanted to get a house, Rachel wasn't a star (yet) and Puck wasn't making that much but with the money they made they were able to move into a nice two bedroom apartment not far from the one they lived in when it was just Puck and Rachel. It wasn't much, but it was what they had. Tommy and Alana had shared a room before, granted they were much younger and Tommy wasn't almost a teenager, but Rachel repeated daily that it was going to be just fine. Even if Rachel and Puck were going to be the guardians, the _parents_, of these children during teenage hormones and boyfriends and girlfriends and heaven forbid teen pregnancy (Puck made a mental note to teach Tommy a strong lesson about how to behave at sixteen). It was going to be tough, that was certain. But Rachel had known since she was seventeen that she wanted to experiences this stuff, with these kids. Six years ago, it wasn't possible. And now she wasn't entirely sure she could do it, but the Porter's thought they could do this, and there was no way that she could abandon those kids. She had her career which was taking off slower than she had planned but it was still growing. She had Tommy, she had Alana, and she had Puck in a tiny apartment in New York. But she could have been in Lima or Chicago or China, and as long as she had those people with her it was exactly where she belonged.

* * *

AN: I don't want to promise anything but there may be a sequel of sorts coming. So if you want to keep up with all my writing craziness follow me on twitter thatgleekychick or the same user name on tumblr!

I love and thank all of you for reading! Until next time!


End file.
